Destinée - A new god is coming
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: Tout semblait aller pour le mieux pour Dean et Kimberley Winchester. Mais bien vite, ils vont se faire rattraper par leur vie passée, par leurs cauchemars et alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de fonder une famille, on leur apprend que leur destin est de nouveau scellé à jamais. Vont-ils pouvoir déjouer les plans de cette nouvelle destinée ?
1. Prologue

**J'ai écrit cette fanfiction en 2014. Pardonnez-moi pour les fautes. J'avais envie de vous faire découvrir cette histoire car je veux rééeploiter l'histoire de Dean et de Kim sous forme d'OS !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

Sam avait sauté. Il avait effectué la mission qu'il s'était lui-même confié. Et Dean ne pouvait rien y faire. Car il avait fait une promesse. Une promesse qu'il tiendrait, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Il avait fait ses adieux à Castiel, à Bobby, et à sa vie de chasseur. Il avait retrouvé Kimberley, qui le réconforta du mieux qu'elle pu. Ce soir-là, elle lui caressa le bras, et laissa tomber une larme à son tour, la première depuis la mort de Sam. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, et murmura :

-Tous ces montres que tu as vaincu … Toutes les pertes que tu as subi …

Elle s'arrêta en pensant à Ellen et à Jo. Elles lui manquaient tant ...

-N'as-tu pas envie que tout s'arrête ? Reprit-elle. N'as-tu pas envie de prendre du repos ?

-Je ne peux pas … Chuchota Dean.

-Renonce, Dean. Tu ne pourras pas vivre éternellement en chasseur, pas après ce que tu viens de vivre …

Dean ne répondit rien, et se contenta de baisser les yeux.

-Repose-toi. Laisse-toi du temps avant de reprendre. Renonce, l'espace de quelques semaines, quelques mois. Renonce pour Sam.

Kimberley passa une main sur son ventre rond.

-Renonce pour le bébé, Dean.

Dean leva les yeux vers sa compagne. Il regarda son ventre et ferma les yeux. Il finit par hocher la tête, fatigué, et pleura de plus belle.

Il ne reprendrait pas la chasse. Jamais. Sauf si la vie de sa famille en dépendait. Il devrait tout faire à présent pour veiller sur les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde.


	2. Chapitre 1

Trois heures du matin.

En sueur, Dean quitta le lit et la chambre conjugale avant de retrouver la fraîcheur de l'eau dans la salle de bain. Il serra les poings, fatigué, irrité. Par mesure de précaution, il vérifia toutes les fenêtres, les différents pièges à démons dessinés sous les tapis ainsi que ses armes sous son lit. Tout était en ordre. Mais il était tracassé.

Cela ne faisait qu'un mois. Un mois que Sam avait disparu. Et pourtant, quelque chose préoccupait Dean au plus haut point. Avec Kimberley, ils s'étaient installés près d'une forêt, coupés du monde, dans une bourgade du Canada. Ils avaient coupés leur téléphone, changés leurs noms aux yeux de la commune et du monde, créer de nouvelles cartes de crédits. Ils vivaient une nouvelle vie, loin de la chasse, loin de ces monstres. Loin du passé. Proche de l'avenir. Et pourtant, Dean restait sur ses gardes.

Kimberley était réveillée lorsque Dean se replaça sous les draps. Elle se blottit contre lui, embrassa sa joue, et ferma les yeux. Elle ne dit rien, ne bougea plus. Dean lui caressa les cheveux en sachant pertinemment que jamais il ne se rendormirait. La peur lui perçait les entrailles.

Lorsqu'il vit le jour se lever, Dean se précipita de se lever. Il ne fit aucun bruit, prit une tasse de café et fit une ronde autour de la maison, son pistolet dans son dos. Il devait s'assurer que personne ne rodait, que l'habitation était en sécurité. Il rentra, rangea son pistolet dans son coffre, accroché au mur de son bureau, et s'assit sur le fauteuil, pensif. Qu'est-ce qui le préoccupait tant ? Lui-même l'ignorait. Mais il se sentait observait, qu'importe ce qu'il faisait.

Il secoua la tête, rit, et se frotta les yeux. Il était paranoïaque. Voilà pourquoi il semblait si perturbé. Il était simplement sûr que sa vie d'avant le rattraperait. Et il attendait le moment où elle le ferait.

Kimberley se réveilla, seule. Elle était habituée. Elle s'étira lentement et se caressa le ventre. Elle sourit. Elle avait hâte que le bébé naisse. Elle avait tellement rêvé de ce moment que maintenant qu'il approchait, elle n'en était que plus excitée. Néanmoins, elle avait une crainte. C'était de devenir comme sa mère. Droguée dés l'adolescence, promettant d'arrêter lors de la naissance de son enfant, et recommençant quelques années après. Carl Cyckles, le père de Kimberley, n'avait eu d'autres choix que de la virer de chez eux et il avait prit la responsabilité de s'occuper de la petite malgré son boulot. Car oui, Carl n'était autre qu'un chasseur, tout comme John Winchester. Mais Kimberley n'a pas du tout la même enfance que Dean, au contraire.

Carl s'arrangeait toujours pour passer au moins trois jours par semaine avec sa fille. Les autres jours, il la confiait à William et Ellen Harvelle, des amis de longues dates. Kim fréquentait la famille Harvelle depuis ses cinq ans, et elle s'était tout de suite considérée comme une grande sœur pour Johanna, de deux ans sa cadette.

L'enfance de Kimberley a toujours été emplie de joie. Malgré la perte de William, Ellen s'était toujours comportée en bonne mère, elle avait fait tout son possible pour s'occuper de Jo et de Kim. Quand William est mort, Carl s'était rapproché d'Ellen, n'avait pas été chassé pendant plusieurs semaines, et certains racontent même qu'ils auraient eu une relation. Mais cela, jamais personne ne l'a affirmé.

Kimberley aimait repenser à son enfance. Elle y avait été heureuse, tellement plus heureuse que lorsque l'âge adulte l'a arraché à son petit paradis personnel. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait que profiter de son bonheur et des sacrifices qu'elle avait fait. Cela en valait le coup.

Dean frappa à la porte de la chambre et apporta une tasse de thé chaud avec deux toast grillés recouverts de beurre de cacahuète. En voyant le plateau, Kimberley ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire allant jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle embrassa son mari, et le laissa poser le petit-déjeuné sur ses genoux.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

Dean lui fit un clin d'œil, lui embrassa le front et s'assit à ses côtés. Il semblait calme, toute trace d'une quelconque préoccupation ayant été effacé de son visage. Mais ce n'était qu'un masque parce qu'au fond, il avait toujours ce sentiment d'être observé.

-J'ai réparé ta voiture, dit Dean pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

-Qu'avait-elle alors ?

-L'embrayage qui déconnait. J'en ai profité pour changer les freins, la boîte de vitesse et les amortisseurs. Je l'ai même lavé, intérieur et extérieur.

Kim bu une gorgée de thé et rit.

-J'avais du temps à perdre, reprit Dean en souriant. Et j'ai encore des choses à faire donc, j'y retourne.

-Oui, charrier le gravier dans la cour, notamment.

Dean fit la moue et rit de nouveau. Il embrassa sa femme et sortit de la chambre. Elle ne se doutait de rien et cela valait mieux. Elle était heureuse, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

De l'extérieur, Dean pouvait sentir sa femme s'affairer à la cuisine. Il humait l'odeur du poulet qui cuisait dans le four et le devinait accompagné de petites pommes de terres. Il sourit, se passa une main sur le front et regarda son travail. Une partie de la cour semblait comme neuve. Elle avait beau ne pas être grande, le travail à y faire était long et dur. Dean se permit de faire une pause, et se rendit dans son garage, là où était rangé sa merveilleuse Impala 1967. Il la caressa du bout des doigts, et se sentit de nouveau observer. Il se retourna vivement et regarda autour de lui. Il était sûr que quelque chose le regardait dans tout ses moindres gestes. Néanmoins, d'un autre côté, il était tout aussi persuadé que c'était son esprit qui lui faisait cet effet là, que c'était seulement dû à de la paranoïa.

Dean se secoua le visage et ouvrit la portière de l'Impala avant de se retrouver devant son volant. Ces longs trajets à bord de son bébé lui manquait. Il rêvait de pouvoir la sortir du garage et de parcourir des kilomètres sans se soucier de rien d'autre que de rouler, encore et encore. Mais sa nouvelle vie l'en empêchait. Il n'y touchait que pour la nettoyer, ou réfléchir. Il caressa le cuir du volant et esquissa un sourire. Puis, il soupira, et ferma les yeux.

-Castiel … Dit-il sans grande conviction. Je sais pas si tu m'entends mais si c'est le cas, je voudrais que tu bouge ton petit cul d'emplumé et que tu me rejoigne, s'il te plait.

Il entrouvrit un œil mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de l'ange en vue. Il sortit de sa voiture, et regarda aux alentours, au cas où Castiel serait caché on-ne-sait-où. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Castiel était absent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Cas ? J'ai besoin de toi ici. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Dean sortit, regarda le ciel, et se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Il entendit alors la douce voix de sa femme l'appeler depuis l'intérieur de sa maison. Il s'en approcha, mais avant d'entrer, il regarda une dernière fois derrière lui, pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas épié.


	3. Chapitre 2

Les journées se ressemblaient toutes chez les Winchester. Dean se levait presque toujours à la même heure, à l'aurore, tandis Kim dormait de plus en plus longtemps. Elle semblait de plus en plus fatiguée à mesure que le jour-j approchait. Et Dean était d'autant plus présent. Il l'aidait pour tout, le ménage, la cuisine, les courses. Kim passait parfois ses journées au lit tellement elle était morte de fatigue. A croire que le bébé lui prenait tout son énergie. Cela ne dérangeait pas le mari, il était enjoué à l'idée que l'accouchement arrivait. Il avait envie que ce petit bout de choux vienne égayer sa vie.

Néanmoins, ses pressentiments ne s'étaient pas envolés. Ils étaient moins présents, mais étaient là tout de même. Et Dean les ressentait chaque fois qu'il était seul. Au moindre bruit, il était sur ses gardes, brandissant le premier objet qu'il avait sous la main, que ce soit une bouteille de bière vide ou un pied de biche.

Et ce jour-là, il eu raison de se méfier car, au beau milieu de la journée, alors que Dean prenait un peu de repos sur le capot de l'Impala, un individu apparu sous ses yeux. Tous les sens alertes, il attrapa la clé à molette qu'il avait sous la main et la lança l'individu qui la bloqua aussitôt. La clé tomba sous les yeux ahuris de Dean.

Castiel avança vers Dean en mettant ses mains bien en évidence. Sous la surprise, Dean avait fait tombé sa bière sur le sol et en voyant le liquide jaunâtre se déverser sous sa voiture, il soupira.

-Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu arrives, grogna-t-il en ramassant les morceaux de verre.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Dean fit comprendre à son ami que ce n'est pas grave d'un simple signe de la main.

-J'ai entendu ton appel, reprit Castiel.

-Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu y réponds ? Dit Dean en haussant les sourcils.

-J'étais occupé, je ne pouvais pas descendre, s'excusa l'ange. Et je sais pourquoi tu t'es sentis observé ces quelques temps.

Dean leva les yeux vers Castiel, intrigué.

-J'ai demandé à un ange de te surveiller, toi et ta famille.

-Pardon ? S'indigna Dean, croyant à une mauvaise blague.

-Écoute, tu peux me dire ce que tu veux, mais je ne suis pas là pour te rassurer. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Kim.

Dean tenta de digérer les deux nouvelles, avec difficultés, et s'ouvrit une deuxième bière, trouvée dans sa glacière. Il en bu deux, trois gorgée avant de regarder Castiel, incrédule.

-L'ange m'a dit qu'elle semblait de plus en plus fatiguée, tu confirmes ? Demanda la créature de Dieu.

-Oui, je confirme, répondit Dean avant une autre gorgée de bière.

-Ce n'est pas normal. Elle ne devrait pas être aussi fatiguée.

-Attends, c'est tout à fait normal qu'elle le soit, elle est enceinte, crétin ! S'énerva Dean, refusant de croire qu'il y a encore quelque chose de surnaturel derrière cette fatigue.

-Arrête d'être aussi désobligeant. Sa grossesse ne se passe pas comme elle devrait se passer. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer comment je le sais, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. J'ai fait des recherches, et je devais te faire part de mes découvertes.

Dean leva les yeux aux ciel, et permit à Castiel de continuer.

-La lignée Cyckles est depuis toujours une lignée de chasseur, comme la tienne ou celle des Harvelle. C'est leur destinée qui …

-Abrège, Cas.

-La lignée de chasseur devait se terminer avec Carl. En mourant, il devenait le dernier des Cyckles à chasser. Mais sa fille à reprit le flambeau, ce qui n'a jamais été écrit. Elle n'aurait jamais dû être chasseuse, mais elle devait être directrice d'un grand journal, même si j'ignore ce qu'est un journal. En bref, elle ne devait pas prendre la suite de son père et on ne sait pour qu'elle raison la Destinée l'a laissé faire.

Dean passa une main sur son visage, posa sa bouteille à moitié vide, et s'approcha de Castiel.

-Écoute espèce de trou duc …

-Non, c'est toi qui va m'écouter. Le destin de Kim et la lignée Cyckles a changé au dernier moment, et on ignore pourquoi. La Destinée a sans aucun doute quelque chose de prévu pour Kim ou même pour votre enfant. Alors arrête de jouer les fillettes, Dean, et fait face à la réalité.

Dean venait de se prendre une claque. Aussitôt après avoir prononcé ces derniers mots, Castiel s'était envolé. L'aîné des Winchester soupira, bu d'une traite la fin de sa bière et rentra aussitôt chez lui. Il devait s'assurer que sa femme allait bien. Si le destin ou quelque autre connerie que ce soit en voulait à sa famille, il n'hésiterait pas. Par amour pour la famille, il était prêt à tout. Même à rompre la plus grande promesse de sa vie.


	4. Chapitre 3

Kimberley était loin d'être dupe. Elle savait qu'il se passait quelque chose et que Dean refusait de lui en parler. Mais elle faisait mine de rien, essayant tant bien que mal de faire son possible pour s'occuper de la maison. Néanmoins, elle se sentait de plus en plus affaiblie. A peine elle se levait qu'elle devait s'asseoir dans le canapé un instant pour ne pas chuter. Dean la soutenait en lui disant que ce serait bientôt fini, que le bébé serait bientôt là. Et c'est cela qui lui donnait le courage pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

Alors qu'elle était devant la télévision, une tasse de thé entre les mains, un bruit la fit sursauter. Elle renversa de la boisson sur le canapé et se dépêcha de l'éponger. Elle entendit des pas venir vers elle et songeant à Dean, elle ne dit rien et ne se retourna pas, tentant de faire disparaître la trace de thé au fruits rouges du canapé.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

La voix la fit de nouveau sursauter et elle fut surprise en voyant Castiel se tenir debout devant elle.

-Castiel ? Dit Kimberley en arquant un sourcil. Dean est dehors si tu veux …

-Non, c'est à toi que je dois parler.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il lui raconta ce qu'il avait déjà raconté à Dean. Kimberley ouvrit grand les oreilles pendant la narration de l'ange et en resta bouche baie lorsqu'il eut terminé.

Dean avait terminé la cour. Elle semblait comme neuve, recouverte de gravier gris clair. Magnifique. Heureux, il entra dans sa maison pour venter son exploit à sa femme. Mais au lieu de la voir se reposer dans le canapé comme lorsqu'il était sortit, il la vit en face de Castiel. Et il comprit.

-Tu pouvais pas attendre que je lui en parles ? Dit-il en soupirant.

-Tu n'allais pas lui dire, dit Castiel.

-Pas avant de faire quelques recherches, en effet, mais j'allais lui en parler.

Kimberley ne disait rien, sûrement surprise. Elle se caressait le ventre presque machinalement, et sursauta lorsque Dean posa la main sur son épaule.

-Maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux au courant du danger que vous encourez …

-Du danger ? Dit Dean.

-Du danger qu'encoure Kim, surtout. Je dois continuer mes recherches, voir ce que la Destinée a prévu pour vous.

Il regarda Dean puis Kimberley et se sentit coupable de cette soudain triste atmosphère.

-Je suis désolée mais je pensais que se serait préférable que je vous l'apprenne plutôt que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre.

-Comme qui ? Demanda Dean, perplexe.

-Euhm … Je ne sais pas, n'importe qui.

Kim posa sa main sur celle de Dean et esquissa un sourire pour Castiel. Il hocha la tête et disparu dans un bruissement d'ailes familier.

-Ne t'en fais pas, murmura Dean en se penchant vers sa femme, je ne laisserai personne vous toucher, ni toi, ni l'enfant.

Kim sourit et se laissa embrasser tendrement par Dean. Avoir un Winchester à ses côtés à l'avantage que l'on est toujours bien protégé au bout du compte.

Alors que Dean était partit faire sa douche, Kim était seule sur le canapé. Elle essayait de répondre aux questions sans réponses que lui avait laissé Castiel. En vain. Elle ne comprenait pas. Si elle avait changé son Destin, alors pourquoi était-elle encore en vie ? En temps normal, la Destinée n'est pas très contente lorsque l'on change ce qu'elle avait prévu. Même Castiel ignorait ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

Dean finit par revenir et regarda sa compagne avec tristesse. Il s'approcha d'elle, s'assit sur le canapé, et la serra dans ses bras, honteux d'avoir laissé un emplumé lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, apeuré par ce qu'il pourrait se passer à présent. Il lui embrassa le front, les joues, les lèvres, et Kim finit par sourire à ces petits gestes. La fatigue la prenait toujours en otage mais elle se dit que finalement, si elle pouvait passer le reste de sa vie avec les deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, elle voulait bien dormir des journées entières.


	5. Chapitre 4

Malgré sa fatigue, Kimberley n'arriva pas à dormir cette nuit là. Trop de questions se posaient dans son esprit. Elle avait hâte que Castiel leur explique ce qu'il se passait. Prise d'un horrible mal de crâne, elle se risqua à se lever, et manqua de tomber au moment où elle entra dans la salle de bain. Elle passa de l'eau sur son front puis s'assit dans un coin frais. Elle toucha son ventre et sentit le bébé s'agiter.

-Tu pourras bientôt sortir, ne t'en fais pas, murmura-t-elle.

Elle sentit ses paupières lourdes se fermer mais son mal de tête l'empêchait de dormir. Elle entreprit de se lever au moment où Dean arriva pour l'aider.

-Je t'ai réveillé ? Murmura-t-elle à son mari.

-Non, tu vas bien ?

Kim hocha doucement la tête et Dean l'amena dans le lit. Elle avait de la fièvre et était en sueur. Il alla chercher une bouteille d'eau fraiche, un gant de toilette légèrement humide et il le passa sur le visage de sa femme tandis qu'elle buvait quelques gorgées. Inquiet, Dean appela aussitôt Castiel – l'implora plutôt – de venir. Il continuait de rafraichir sa femme qui avait fermé les yeux. Il lui caressa le visage et le découvrit bouillant. Son inquiétude monta d'un cran lorsque Castiel arriva enfin.

-Elle a de la fièvre ! Hurla Dean.

-Je sais, dit Castiel. J'ai des réponses.

Kim entrouvrit les yeux et se redressa doucement dans le lit, assistée par son mari.

-J'ai pu parler à la Destinée elle-même, reprit Castiel en regardant Kim. Apparemment, ton Destin a changé depuis ta naissance. Ce qui est loin d'être normal, une fois que le destin d'une personne est et de sa descendance est écrite, on ne peut plus le défaire.

-Sauf quand on s'appelle Dean et Sam Winchester, murmura Dean.

-En effet, mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que la Destinée de Kim a changé. Il se pourrait que tu ai un certain don ou que ta lignée en ai un. Elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus malheureusement.

-Un don ? Demanda Kimberley, incrédule. Quel genre de don ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle m'a juste dit que je n'étais pas en mesure de le savoir pour le moment.

-Tu penses à quelque chose ? Demanda Dean en prenant la main de sa femme.

-Pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que ça pourrait être. Mais ça doit être important pour qu'elle ne me révèle rien et qu'elle ai dû changer ton Destin.

Kimberley hocha la tête, surprise. Elle regarda ensuite son ventre, et leva les yeux vers Castiel pour lui poser une dernière question.

-Est-ce que ça aura une incidence sur le bébé ?

-Sûrement. Je pense même que c'est directement lié à lui.

Kimberley sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle qui pensait, en s'installant ici, que toute le reste de sa vie serait normale, qu'elle vivrait heureuse et en sécurité, loin de tous les montres et ces histoires surnaturelles. Elle aurait dû se douter que son passé la rattraperait.

-Je vais chercher encore. Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui sait quelque chose sur ta lignée.

Et aussitôt Castiel avait-il dit cette phrase, aussitôt il se volatilisa, comme toujours. Dean soupira, serra sa femme dans ses bras qui ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Comment son fils qui est le fruit de l'amour de deux chasseurs qui plus est, de Kimberley Cyckles et de Dean Winchester, pourrait éviter tout cela ? Il n'y avait aucune chance.


	6. Chapitre 5

Les jours et les semaines se succédaient, sans aucune nouvelle de Castiel. Kimberley était presque arrivée au terme de sa grossesse. Elle ne se levait plus que très peu, et passait son temps à dormir entre deux migraines. Dean en était épuisé et irrité. Il ne supportait pas ne pas avoir de réponse. Chaque jour, il appelait Castiel, sans qu'il lui vienne en aide. Il devenait fou.

Mais alors que le couple Winchester étaient en plein repas silencieux, l'ange apparut, enfin, accompagné d'une jeune femme en tailleur beige.

-Voilà qu'il nous ramène ses petites amies maintenant ! Dit aussitôt Dean.

Kimberley lui tapa gentiment la main, mais elle ne dit rien. Dean voyait ses cernes de plus en plus marquées et il déglutit.

-Voici Nadriel, dit Castiel en faisant comme si de rien était. Elle fait partit des anges qui surveillent ce que fait la Destinée.

-Parce qu'elle a besoin d'être surveillée ? Demanda Dean en arquant un sourcil.

-Elle ne peut pas faire ce qu'elle veut des terriens, répondit d'une voix douce et autoritaire l'ange au tailleur. Je suis venue vous expliquer les plans de la Destinée pour votre famille et plus particulièrement, votre enfant.

-Non, je ne veux rien savoir, dit Dean en se levant de table. Je ne veux pas savoir si mon fils va devoir être un chasseur, va devoir mettre fin à une autre Apocalypse ou quoi que se soit d'autre !

Nadriel regarda Castiel en faisant tourner sa langue dans sa bouche.

-Moi je veux des réponses, murmura Kim.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu que je parle à un crétin comme lui ? Dit Nadriel, contrariée.

-Dean, écoute ce qu'elle a à dire, c'est important. C'est toi qui me l'a demandé.

Dean serra de nouveau les poings et s'assit. Kim lui prit une main et la caressa doucement.

-Et bien, peut-être que j'ai changé d'avis.

-J'ai autre chose à faire que de parler à d'insignifiants insectes comme toi, Winchester !

-Taisez-vous ! Dit Kimberley avant de toussoter.

Castiel lança un regard de déception vers Dean qui hocha la tête, désolé.

-Bien. Donc, la lignée des Cyckles est très importante et son sort n'a jamais été décidé, déclara Nadriel. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était dit que lorsque naîtra Carl, il sera le dernier chasseur de la ligné.

-Laisse-la finir, Dean. Dit soudain Castiel en voyant l'intéressé commencer à ouvrir la bouche.

-Mais la Destinée a changé d'avis lorsque tu es née, Kimberley, car tu n'es pas comme les autres. Elle a donc écrit que tu reprendrais le flambeau et que quand tu tomberas enceinte, ton enfant sera doté d'un grand talent qui est dans les gènes de ta famille depuis des siècles.

-Quel est ce talent ? Demanda Kimberley, curieuse, et sachant tout le début de son discours.

-Au risque que Dean Winchester ici présent me tue, je veux bien vous avouer ce qu'est ce don. A condition que vous n'en parliez à personne et que vous ne faites rien à l'encontre de ce qui va se produire.

Dean déglutit, et hocha la tête, curieux.

-Il s'agit d'un don qu'une seule personne peut avoir dans le monde entier. Un don unique et terrible.

Nadriel s'arrêta pour regarder Castiel puis jeta un coup d'œil au couple attentif.

-L'enfant sera l'Homme le plus puissant de la Terre. Ses pouvoirs seront innombrables. Et il aura le pouvoir de détruire le monde entier.

Silence dans la pièce.

Dean se leva soudain et marcha vers la fenêtre en se frottant les yeux.

Kimberley était assise, sous le choc.

Castiel, immobile, réfléchissait.

Nadriel regardait les différentes réactions des personnes présentes.

-Les Archanges veilleront sur lui. Il est comme une sorte de prophète mais avec un pouvoir énormément plus grand.

-Et il n'y a pas possibilité de lui retirer cette « malédiction » ? Demanda Dean.

-Non, Monsieur je veux tout empêcher. Il n'y a rien que tu puisse faire. C'est sa destiné. Lorsqu'il aura atteint l'âge, il sera immortel, et sera le nouveau Dieu que tous attendent depuis longtemps.

-Quel âge ? Murmura Kim.

Nadriel murmura à l'oreille de Castiel et ce dernier hocha la tête.

-Environ vingt ans.

-Mais pendant toutes ces années, ses pouvoirs se développeront, reprit Nadriel. Un Archange et un ange le surveilleront pour ne pas qu'il les utilise avant l'heure.

Dean soupira et serra les poings.

-Castiel, je peux te parler ? Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

L'ange le suivit et ne restaient alors dans la pièce Kim face à Nadriel, qui ni l'une ni l'autre, n'osaient parler.

Le vent soufflait faiblement dehors. Dean regardait Castiel attentivement puis, jeta un coup d'œil à Kimberley par la fenêtre. Ses poings se serrèrent ainsi que sa gorge et son estomac.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je n'en savais rien …

-Tu n'en savais rien, ouais, c'est ça. Tu sais jamais rien, t'es jamais dans ce genre de merde. Tu sais quoi, j'en ai marre. Je ne veux absolument pas que mon enfant soit mêlé à ces putains de problèmes entre les anges ! Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il devienne un Dieu ! J'en ai marre que ce soit toujours ma famille qui paye les conséquences de vos actes stupides ! D'abord l'Apocalypse, après ça ! Ce sera quoi encore dans dix ans ?! Ou si Kimberley et moi auront un deuxième enfant, hein ? Que lui arrivera-t-il à cause de vos conneries ?!

-Ça ne se produira pas.

-De quoi ?

-Vous n'aurez pas de deuxième enfant, dit Castiel en levant les yeux vers Dean. Même si vous en voulez un, vous n'en aurez pas.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que le destin ne veut pas que vous ayez de deuxième enfant.

Dean serra les dents et se força à respirer calmement.

-Tu sais quoi ? Dit-il en enfonçant son doigt dans la poitrine de Castiel. J'en ai rien à foutre du destin et on aura un deuxième enfant.

-Dean, je …

-La ferme, Cas. J'en ai marre de suivre vos règles.

Dean se dégagea de l'ange, lui tourna le dos, et entra dans la maison.

-Que se passera-t-il pour notre enfant ?

Kim s'inquiétait énormément de l'avenir de son bébé et elle se devait d'en savoir plus.

-Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, répondit Nadriel en haussant les sourcils.

-Je sais, il aura des pouvoirs, deviendra le nouveau Dieu mais après ? Il restera au paradis et c'est tout ? Il ne pourra plus descendre sur Terre ?

-Il n'aura plus personne à voir sur Terre. Personne sait ce que fait Dieu exactement. Et même si je le savais, je ne le dirais pas à des humains.

Mais Kimberley n'avait pas entendu la réplique en entier. Elle n'avait retenu que le « Il n'aura plus personne à voir sur Terre. » Elle se posait déjà une question et osa la poser à Nadriel.

-Comment ça « Il n'aura plus personne à voir sur Terre » ?

-Dean et toi seraient morts depuis longtemps quand votre enfant aura atteint l'age.

-Morts ?

-En effet, répondit Nadriel. Si tu n'as pas d'autres questions, je vais me retirer maintenant.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de Kimberley pour disparaître dans un courant d'air. A ce même moment, Dean entra dans la maison et se dirigea vers Kim pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Le reste de la soirée se fit dans un silence de mort. Dean était penché au dessus d'une dizaine de livres en même temps tandis que Kim dormait dans le canapé. Ils étaient perdus, ignoraient quoi faire, et ne pouvait qu'attendre que quelque chose de bien ne leur arrive.


	7. Chapitre 6

La grossesse prit fin plus rapidement que le couple l'avait espéré. L'incident angélique semblait être passé. Du moins, plus personne n'en parlait et ni Castiel, ni Nadriel n'étaient revenus. Les dernières semaines, Dean et Kimberley les avaient passés à chercher un emploi pour le mari. Il avait besoin d'un job, ne serait-ce qu'à mi-temps, pour pouvoir s'occuper convenablement de sa famille.

Mais ce jour-là, le jour-j, plus la peine de penser au destin, à l'avenir, au passé. Il n'y avait plus qu'à profiter. Et c'est exactement ce que Dean fit lorsqu'il prit son enfant dans ses bras. Un fils. Le bonheur était à son comble dans la chambre de Mrs Winchester.

Lorsque le médecin arriva et vit cette famille réunie et heureuse, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Avec son carnet, il prit notes des observations de la sage-femme lors de l'accouchement puis il s'approcha de Kimberley.

-Alors, ce petit bonhomme a-t-il un nom ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

Kim regarda Dean avec un grand sourire. Il lui hocha la tête et excitée, elle lui répondit :

-William Robert Samuel Winchester.

-Bien, dit le docteur en écrivant le nom sur son carnet. Bienvenue au monde, William Winchester.

Les deux jeunes parents se regardèrent dans les yeux, s'embrassèrent et se sourirent. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que Kim et Dean Winchester étaient aussi heureux.

Une fois rentrés chez eux, Dean et Kim se pressèrent de mettre le bébé dans le berceau, de le câliner, et de commencer sa chambre. Il passait son temps à dormir quand il ne mangeait pas. Mais il n'était jamais bien loin de ses parents. Ils étaient épanouis. Les repas étaient vivants et joyeux, ils riaient à tout, devant un film ou à une grimace que leur fils faisait. Ils étaient heureux. Et rien ne semblait troubler ce bonheur.

Un soir, alors que sa famille se reposait de leur journée, Dean était sortit prendre une bière sur la terrasse. Il fut surprit par le temps anormalement doux de la fin de saison. L'été touchait à sa fin et avec lui s'en allait la chaleur du soleil pour laisser place à la fraîcheur. Fraîcheur bien connue au Canada, ne l'oublions pas. Il contemplait le ciel dégageait quand soudain, un bruissement d'ailes le fit sursauter. Mais en voyant Castiel s'approcher de lui, il ne dit rien, n'ayant pas la force pour lui dire de s'en aller.

-Félicitations, dit simplement Castiel, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Quel est son nom ?

-William, dit Dean avant une gorgée de bière.

-Une raison particulière d'avoir choisit ce prénom ?

-C'était le père de Jo. C'est Kim qui a choisit. Ses deux autres prénoms sont Robert et Samuel. Je te laisse deviner pour qui.

Castiel hocha la tête et se réjouissait des prénoms choisit pour cet enfant. Il était simplement désolé de l'avenir que la Destinée lui a réservé.

-Tu venais juste pour me féliciter ? Demanda Dean.

-Pas vraiment, avoua Castiel. Mais il vaut peut-être mieux que j'en parle à l'intérieur. Kim sera sans doute intéressée.

-Je suis l'ange chargé de surveiller William.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama le Winchester.

Le visage de Dean était passé de calme à enragé en moins de deux secondes. Il serra les poings et en mit un devant sa bouche comme pour se retenir de crier.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas, dit Kimberley, s'asseyant dans le canapé.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Dean.

-Il est celui qui t'a sorti de l'enfer, celui qui t'as protégé et soigné. Cela ne m'étonne pas que ce soit Castiel, l'ange-gardien de notre fils. Et je trouve que c'est plutôt une bonne chose.

-Pas moi.

-Pourquoi ça te dérange ? Demanda Castiel, vexé.

-Je ne sais … Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me dérange. Peut-être parce que je pensais avoir quelque chose … Peut-être parce que je pensais que tu serais … Bref !

Castiel baissa les yeux vers Kimberley. Elle, elle avait comprit ce que Dean essayait de dire. Il pensait être le seul être que Castiel pouvait surveiller, le seul être qui avait une connexion unique avec Castiel. Et il était vexé et déçu que ce ne soit plus le cas.

Pour Castiel, il lui fallut plus longtemps pour comprendre mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux sur ce que Dean ressentait, il voulu s'excuser aussitôt.

-Je suis désolé, Dean. Ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Les ordres viennent d'en haut et je ne peux les refuser.

Dean préféra partir plutôt que s'énerver de nouveau. Castiel essaya de l'en empêcher mais le jeune papa ne l'écoutait plus. Il claqua la porte et disparu.

-Est-ce que tu sera encore là pour Dean ? Demanda Kim.

Castiel la regarda et baissa les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas. Sûrement. Je répondrais à ses appels s'il me demande encore de l'aider. Mais je n'ai plus le lien qui m'unissait à lui comme avant. Ce lien, je l'ai avec votre fils à présent.

Kim esquissa un sourire compatissant, compréhensif. Elle ne savait pas ce que cela faisait d'avoir un ange toujours là pour soi mais elle imaginait et elle comprenait que Dean soit ainsi vexé. Mais la chose qu'il fallait se dire, c'est que le lien est passé du père au fils et pas de Dean à quelqu'un à l'autre bout du monde.

Allez expliquer cela à Dean Winchester, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra.


	8. Chapitre 7

Dean ne ferma pas l'œil la nuit suivante. Il fit un cauchemar, le premier depuis de longue date, dans lequel il voyait Sam, en costume blanc, habité par Satan, qui venait tuer son fils, ayant alors pile l'âge pour devenir Dieu.

A côté de lui, épuisée, Kimberley dormait profondément. Il l'enviait pour son calme, sa fatigue, son courage. Elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à sa famille mais se concentrait sur le moment présent. Il l'enviait pour ça.

Dean devait sortir du lit. Il se sentait oppressé, énervé. Il voulait bouger, il voulait prendre l'air. Il se vêtit d'un T-shirt, d'un jean, de sa veste en cuir, de baskets, et sortit. L'air était frais, la Lune éclairait la Terre avec mélancolie. Il se dirigea vers le bois, derrière la maison, et en suivit un petit sentier, perdu dans ses pensées.

Depuis qu'il était petit, il n'avait vécu que dans la peur et l'attaque. La chasse était sa vie, son destin. Il souhaitait exterminer et poursuivre le surnaturel depuis toujours et maintenant qu'il faisait tout pour disparaître à ses yeux, le surnaturel le pourchasse comme s'il était sa proie. Cela devenait énervant et épuisant de l'éviter. Mais dés qu'il s'est mit en couple avec Kim, dés qu'elle lui a apprit qu'elle était enceinte, il avait su qu'il mettrait sa famille en danger. N'est-ce pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer ? Ne mettait-il pas sa famille en danger rien que de parler avec Castiel ?

Dean se surprit à rire. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas sa lignée qui était touchée … que ce soit celle de Kim ou la sienne, aujourd'hui, cela revenait au même en fin de compte. William était leur fils, et rien que ça, cela le condamnait. Parfois, Dean regrettait. Il regrettait de fréquenter Kim, de l'avoir laissé porter l'enfant. Pas par égoïsme. Juste par peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Bon, peut-être un peu par égoïsme aussi. Mais s'il part, il n'y aura plus personne pour les protéger. En acceptant cette famille, il avait espéré qu'ils vivraient une vie normale mais il aurait dû se douter que ça n'aurait jamais pu être possible. Comment avait-il pu être si naif ? Il avait tellement envie d'en finir qu'il n'avait pas penser à tout ce que son union à celle de Kimberley engendrait.

Dean avait beau avoir des remords, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il était heureux avec cette nouvelle famille. Ainsi, il avait trouver un nouveau but dans sa vie rendre sa femme et son fils heureux, les protéger, être présent. Il ne voulait pas être comme John, son propre père. Il avait envie d'être là pour William, de jouer avec lui, de le voir grandir. Il ne voulait plus bouger, il voulait une vie fixe avec un vrai travail. Il voulait voir son fils jouer avec ses camarades de classe, il voulait l'entendre se plaindre comme s'est plaint Sam contre son père. D'un côté, il ne voulait pas que William lui ressemble. Il avait plus l'envie qu'il ressemble à l'ancien Sam qui voulait tout faire de lui-même, qui était plus libre que Dean l'avait jamais été.

Cela faisait maintenant pas mal de temps que Dean marchait dans le bois. Il décida de rebrousser chemin, de rentrer près de sa famille. Arriver à quelques mètres de son terrain, il entendit un bruissement dans les feuillages. Il se retourna vivement et n'apercevant rien, il rit. Il était bien de trop méfiant. Il continua de marcher jusqu'à rentrer chez lui. Il fit une petite ronde dans la maison, vérifiant portes et fenêtres, pièges et armes cachés. Et une fois rassuré, il se recoucha, plus serein.

Dehors, à la lisière du bois, debout, se tenait Castiel qui avait entendu toutes les pensées de Dean. Il baissa les yeux, honteux et désolé, et disparut dans un bruissement d'ailes.


	9. Chapitre 8

Les jours s'enchaînaient, laissant chaque fois place à une nouvelle journée chargée pour le couple Winchester. Dean avait trouvé un travail, à mi-temps pour le moment, dans une entreprise du bâtiment. Kimberley s'occupait du bébé quand elle ne s'assoupissait pas devant la télévision. Tout était normal, tout allait bien. Il est vrai que Castiel était apparu quelques fois à la fenêtre du petit William. Il était chargé de le surveiller après tout. Mais cela ne dérangeait en aucun cas Kim et Dean, tant que Castiel ne se faisait pas suivre et n'amenait aucun autre ange avec lui.

Mais ce calme n'empêchait pas Dean de faire ses rondes quotidiennes afin de vérifier les pièges à démons et les armes planquées un peu partout dans la maison. Il était un chasseur avant tout, et il avait des précautions à prendre pour protéger sa famille.

Il faisait encore jour lorsque Dean et Kim finirent de manger. William dormait à point fermé et cela leur permit de se reposer. Leurs nuits étaient courtes, un peu trop, mais il ne s'en plaignaient pas. Ils aimaient leur nouvelle vie. Il s'installèrent dans le canapé, et allumèrent la télévision, machinalement.

Mais Dean ne semblait pas intéressé par l'écran devant lui. Il se pencha sur le cou de sa chère et tendre, en retira des mèches de cheveux et l'embrassa avec passion. Kim ferma les yeux, ne voulant manquer aucun des frissons qui lui parcouraient le corps, et elle caressa la main de Dean posée sur sa cuisse. Elle rougît tandis que la bouche de Dean remontait vers la sienne. Leur baiser fut doux, puis plus passionné. Kim se laissait faire alors que son mari commençait à la faire basculer sur le côté pour qu'elle s'allonge. Elle se positionna sur le dos tout en embrassant Dean et il se colla à elle avec ferveur. Il lui embrassa de nouveau le cou, puis les épaules pour descendre vers sa poitrine. Kim caressait ses cheveux, désireuse que son mari fasse tout ce qu'il voudrait d'elle.

Mais alors que Dean baisait le ventre de sa femme, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Il soupira, se laissant tomber sur les seins de Kim, et la regarda, désolé. Il l'embrassa, elle réajusta ses vêtements, se recoiffa avec ses doigts, et se tourna vers Dean qui ouvrit la porte.

-Bonsoir, Dean.

A l'entente de cette voix, le sang de Kim ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se leva, attrapa l'arme dans le meuble de la télévision, et s'approcha de la porte. Elle visa le démon devant elle tandis que Dean avait déjà son arme en face du visage de la créature.

-Du calme, mes mignons, je viens en amie.

Dean fit reculer Kim et recula à son tour, laissant Meg entrer dans la maison. Mais ce que le démon n'avait pas prévu, c'est le piège dessiné sous le tapis. Dean esquissa un sourire et referma la porte tandis que Kim jouissait de voir sa pire ennemie enfermée.

-Vous trouvez ça drôle, hein ? Dit-elle en grognant. J'ai dit, je suis là en amie, qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans cette phrase ?

Aucun des deux Winchester ne répondit et Dean se contenta de demander ce qu'elle voulait.

-Libérez-moi et vous aurez la réponse.

Dean hocha la tête en souriant, et posa une main sur l'épaule de Kim.

-Va à l'étage, je reste avec elle.

Kim obéit en gardant son arme pointée sur Meg qui levait les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne vais pas bouffer votre gosse, ne vous en faîtes pas.

Dean sortit de sa poche le couteau donné quelques années auparavant par Ruby. Quand Meg le reconnu, elle commença à trembler.

-Que veux-tu ? Demanda calmement Dean.

-Si je ne répond pas, tu me torture, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Meg en regardant le couteau faire des vas et viens dans les mains du chasseur.

-C'est l'idée, oui.

Meg soupira, et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

-Je suis là pour vous avertir. Crowley. Il veut tuer votre bébé chéri.

Dean déglutit mais tenta de rester le plus impassible possible.

-Pourquoi ? Dit-il.

-Peut-être parce que ton rejeton va devenir Dieu !

Dean serra le poing et caressa le visage de Meg avec le couteau.

-Comment le sait-il ?

-Je ne sais pas, il le sait, point. Maintenant, laisse-moi partir et tirez-vous avant qu'il ne ramène son gros cul ici !

Soudain, Castiel apparu, derrière Dean, et Meg leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel. Il s'approcha d'elle et fit baisser le bras de Dean.

-Elle dit vrai, Dean, annonça-t-il, de sa voix calme et imperturbable.

Dean se retourna vers son ami et le toisa avec insistance.

-Comment le sait-il ? Répéta Dean.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, dit Castiel. Il a pu l'apprendre par Nadriel ou par quelqu'un d'autre.

Dean, peu convaincu, se retourna vers Meg et lui érafla le bras avec le couteau. Il se positionna face à elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Qui me dit que tu ne travaille pas pour lui ?

-Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Hurla Meg. Tu crois que j'aurais risqué ma peau pour t'avertir, toi ?!

Dean ne répondit pas et regarda Castiel.

-Vous devez partir, trouver un refuge.

Le chasseur hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte. Il brisa le piège et Meg disparue aussitôt. Il regarda Castiel, referma la porte et monta à l'étage. Kim tenait fermement William dans ses bras. Il dormait.

-On fait quoi ? Chuchota-t-elle.

-On va chez Bobby, on sera en sécurité.

Kim hocha la tête tandis que son mari embrassa le front de son fils.

-Je vais préparer quelques affaires, dit-il.

-Je vais t'aider, dit Castiel.

Ils partirent dans la chambre conjugale tandis que Kim faisait le sac de William.

-Je me demande bien comment Crowley peut être au courant, se demanda Dean à voix haute.

-Je ne sais pas, il doit avoir des espions, répondit Castiel en chargeant des chaussettes dans la valise.

Dean hocha la tête et le reste du bagage se fit dans un silence pesant.

La nuit était tombé lorsque Dean chargeait ses dernières armes dans la voiture. Il plaça ensuite les valises dans le coffre avant de le refermer. Il prit le volant le premier, tandis que Kim restait à l'arrière avec William. Castiel, installé devant, n'avait pas voulu laisser la famille partir seule. Raison pour laquelle il prenait la voiture.

Le trajet jusqu'à Sioux Falls se fit silencieusement. Le ronronnement du moteur et la cassette de Foreigner avait bercé Kimberley, endormie sur la banquette arrière. Dean jeta un coup d'œil à sa famille, puis regarda Castiel, pensif.

-Tu penses à quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Au fait que Crowley sait.

Dean ne dit rien d'autre, et regarda de nouveau la route. Ce n'était pas net. Quelqu'un avait vendu la mèche et il comptait bien découvrir qui.


	10. Chapitre 9

Dean gara l'Impala devant la maison de Bobby Singer. Il en sortit le premier, suivit de Castiel. Il regarda la maison un instant avant d'aller ouvrir le coffre et d'en sortir les valises. Kimberley sortit à son tour, avec William, et tous les quatre, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la porte. Ce fut Castiel qui frappa, les deux autres ayant les bras chargés. Bobby vint ouvrir et ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant la famille devant lui.

-Dean ? Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Dean ne comprit pas pourquoi il ne les faisait pas entrer. Il n'insista pas et raconta la raison de sa venue à Bobby.

-Oh et bien, oui, il doit y voir de la place, dit-il, d'un air gêné. Vous m'attendez là, je vais …

-Que se passe-t-il, Bobby ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux longs et vêtu d'une chemise à carreaux. Dean se sentit défaillir et ouvrit grand ses yeux et sa bouche.

-Sam ? Dit-il, sous le choc.

Il lâcha les valises, et regarda Bobby qui hocha la tête. Sam. C'était bien lui. Pas un de ces monstres qu'ils pourchassaient depuis toujours. Ainsi rassuré, Dean s'avança et sauta dans les bras de son frère. Kim regarda la scène, non sans émotions, et sourit. Lorsque leur étreinte fut terminée, Sam et Bobby laissèrent entrer les quatre personnes dans la maison et Kimberley pu étreindre Sam à son tour. Il regarda le bébé et lui caressa la crâne avec précaution.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

-William Robert Samuel, répondit Kimberley.

Sam sourit à l'entente de son prénom dans celui de son neveu. Dean le regardait, incrédule, tandis que Castiel restait en retrait.

-Tu es revenu depuis combien de temps ? Murmura Dean à Sam, les larmes aux yeux.

-Cela fait un peu plus d'un an.

Dean soupira et sourit nerveusement. Il passa une main sur son visage et déglutit.

-Un an ? Dit-il entre ses dents. Et personne ne m'a prévenu ?

Kimberley prit William dans son landau et s'en alla dans le salon. Castiel baissa la tête et Bobby regardait Dean avec désolation. Sam, quant à lui, ne fit paraître aucune émotion sur son visage.

-Vous saviez qu'il était en vie, reprit Dean en regardant Castiel et Bobby un à un, et vous ne me l'avez pas dit !

-Tu avais raccroché, tu avais une famille, un enfant. On allait pas t'appeler et te dire que ton frère était revenu ! Déclara Bobby.

-Et pourquoi pas ? S'exclama Dean.

-Parce que tu étais heureux, Dean, répondit Castiel de sa voix calme habituelle.

Il déglutit, et sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux. Il passa de nouveau sa main sur son visage et essaya de reprendre ses esprits en silence.

-Tu as une chambre pour nous, Bobby ? Murmura-t-il en regardant ses pieds.

-Oui, bien sûr, à l'étage. Je t'y emmène.

Dean hocha la tête, croisa le regard de Sam et suivit Bobby après avoir prit les valises. Kimberley les suivit, en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître son mal-être. Le retour de Sam l'avait étonnée elle aussi, et la réaction de Dean la gênait. Elle se sentait de trop dans cette maison.

-Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous savez où me trouver, dit Bobby avant de redescendre au salon.

Dean ferma la porte et s'allongea sur le lit. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sam était en vie. Kim mit William dans son berceau et rejoignit son mari sur le lit. Elle ne dit rien, se contenta de se coucher sur sa poitrine, et de fermer les yeux.

-Je t'aime, Dean, chuchota-t-elle.

Il lui caressa les cheveux et lui embrassa le haut du crâne.

-Moi aussi.

Dean et Kimberley étaient enlacés. Ils s'étaient endormis, fatigués par le voyage, par les courtes nuits à répétition mais aussi par ce retour inattendu de Sam. Ce qui réveilla Kim vers vingt-deux heures ce fut les pleurs de William. Elle se leva donc, laissant Dean endormi dans le lit, et descendit au salon. Elle commença à préparer le biberon tandis que Will pleurait de plus en plus fort. Lorsqu'elle revint au salon, Castiel était là et regardait le bébé avec attention. Kim le regarda et prit son fils dans ses bras pour lui donner le biberon.

-Il a faim ? Demanda Castiel. C'est pour cela qu'il pleur ?

Kim hocha la tête et sourit. Castiel s'assit à côté d'elle dans le canapé et regarda Will se nourrir.

-Comment va Dean ?

-Il dort, dit Kim. Je pense qu'il est encore sous le choc.

Castiel hocha la tête doucement tout en ne quittant pas William des yeux.

-Tu as préféré le bonheur de Dean plutôt qu'à la vérité … reprit Kim.

-Je ne pouvais pas lui dire, et Sam ne le voulait pas non plus, dit Castiel en baissant les yeux. Il avait une nouvelle vie avec toi et nous ne voulions pas qu'il revienne.

-Mais pourtant, il s'est passé des choses ces derniers mois, en ce qui concerne le bébé.

-Justement, il était hors de question de l'embêter avec autre chose. Il était assez perturbé comme ça, il avait autre chose à gérer.

Kim se contenta de hocher la tête et de regarder son enfant. Elle ferait tout pour le protéger, pour l'empêcher de suivre cette foutue destinée. Elle avait néanmoins un doute : Dean retournera-t-il avec Sam ? Si c'est le cas, elle a peur d'avoir la responsabilité de William seule. Mais ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Dean. Il ne la laisserait pas. Elle en était sûre.


	11. Chapter 10

Lorsque Dean se réveilla, la fenêtre de la chambre était recouverte de gouttes de pluie. Il soupira, et regarda sa femme dormir à ses côtés. Son fils était à côté d'elle, dans le landau, endormi lui aussi. Il embrassa sa femme et descendit au salon. Par habitude, il se gratta l'arrière de la tête et se fit chauffer un café. Il ne croisa personne, à croire que la maison était vide. Lorsque son café fut fini, il regarda par la fenêtre et vit l'Impala. Il sourit, repensant à ces longues ballades à bord de cette merveilleuse voiture avec son frère. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être encore vivant après son séjour en enfer, sans la cage de Lucifer. Il finit sa tasse de café et perçu du bruit au sous-sol. Sans hésitations, il s'y rendit et découvrit Bobby et Sam nettoyant des armes qui semblaient ne pas avoir servie depuis plusieurs années.

-Vous avez trouvé ces armes dans une brocante ou quoi ? Rigola Dean.

-Presque. Mais elles peuvent nous êtres utiles, répondit Bobby en en lançant une à son interlocuteur. Regarde par toi-même.

Dean prit le fusil avec précaution et le regarda de fond en comble. A part la poussière, il avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup de puissance. Mais le plus intéressant étaient les balles. En argent.

-Vous allez à la chasse ? Demanda Dean en posant le fusil devant son frère.

-Oui, Rufus nous a appelé, il est apparemment dans une ville infestée de polymorphes, dit Sam. On ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps.

Dean hocha simplement la tête et demanda à Bobby de le suivre une minute.

-Que sais-tu sur la réapparition de Sam ?

-Pas grand chose. Il ne sait rien lui non plus sur qui l'a ramené. On pensait à Castiel mais il nous a soutenu que ce n'était pas lui. On a pas cherché à savoir pour le moment, on s'est plongé dans la chasse.

Dean soupira et sourit. Il remercia Bobby et partit à l'étage. Le principal était que Sam soit revenu.

Kim s'éveilla, réveillée par les cris de William. Elle se leva donc et ne vit que Dean, sirotant une bière en lisant une vieux manuscrit sur le bureau de Bobby. Elle prépara le biberon et tenta de calmer son fils le temps qu'il se fasse, en regardant son mari, attentif à sa lecture. Imperturbable, pensa Kim en souriant. Elle nourrit son fils sur le canapé, tenant compagnie à Dean.

-Que lis-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Un truc sur la résurrection.

Kim hocha la tête et ne posa aucune autre question. Elle savait que cela perturbait Dean de ne pas savoir comment son frère était revenu. Et elle devait avouée qu'elle aussi l'était. Sam à l'air d'aller bien alors qu'il devrait être détruit, ne serait-ce que moralement. Vivre dans la cage, entre Lucifer et Michel ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir. Soudain, une question vint à l'esprit de Kim. Y a-t-il seulement été ? Si cela se trouve, Sam n'est jamais parvenu jusqu'à la cage et à été sauvé avant. Cela peut paraître peu probable étant donné que Dean l'avait vu sombrer au fond de ce trou béant, mais après tout ce qu'ils avaient vus, cela n'étonnerait pas Kim de savoir que Sam avait été sauvé avant de tomber entre les mains des deux frères.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda Dean en regardant sa femme.

La voix de son mari la fit sortir de ses songes et elle répondit par la positive en souriant.

-Castiel, Sam et Bobby ne sont pas là ? Dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

-Sam et Bobby sont partit chasser avec Rufus. Ils reviennent le plus vite possible. Et Castiel, je ne sais pas où il est. Sûrement au paradis.

Kim ne se sentait plus autant rassurée qu'avant. Mais elle sourit, ne voulant pas inquiéter Dean. Il ferma brusquement son livre et s'approcha de Kim. Accroupi à la hauteur de son fils, il embrassa son front pendant qu'il buvait son lait chaud. Le moment était parfait. Et il aurait pu le rester si la porte ne s'était pas ouverte à la volée. Dean se leva aussitôt, sortit son arme de dans son dos, et la pointa vers la porte.

Trois personnes arrivèrent et au vu de leur costume, Dean et Kim n'eurent aucun mal à deviner que c'étaient des anges. Kim se leva, posa le biberon sur le bureau, et serra son fils contre elle. Dean, continua de pointer son arme vers les anges, en sachant que ses balles ne leur feront rien. Il attrapa alors le couteau de Ruby qu'il gardait toujours dans sa poche et menaça les intrus avec.

-Qu'est-ce que des trous duc ailés nous veulent cette fois ? Demanda Dean, méfiant.

Un homme avança vers lui et l'envoya valser contre le mur.

-Dean Winchester, dit-il en s'approchant de Kim qui n'avait plus aucun moyen de fuir. Je suis là pour ton fils.

Kim ne lâchait pas des yeux l'ange qui s'approchait et serrait William contre elle.

-Que lui voulez-vous ? Grogna-t-elle.

-Vous savez très bien, répondit l'ange.

Dean se leva et planta son couteau dans le dos de l'ange. Aussitôt, il brûla de l'intérieur et les deux autres anges mirent Dean à terre. L'un des deux, un blond, le tabassa, rendant le visage de Dean sanguinolent. Il perdit connaissance, alors que Kim avait attrapé un pistolet et tirait sur la femme qui s'avançait vers elle.

-Vous savez que ça ne me fait rien, dit-elle.

Mais sous le coup de la panique, Kim ne pouvait faire que cela. Elle reculait de plus en plus et se cogna contre le mur. Elle était prise au piège. Les deux anges avancèrent vers elle calmement. Elle pleurait, William aussi, et tirait sur les deux être céleste, sans aucun résultat.

-Que lui voulez-vous ? Hurla-t-elle.

-On veut qu'il devienne le nouveau Dieu. Nous suivons les ordres. Nous devons l'emmener au paradis.

Aussitôt la femme eu parlé, aussitôt le bébé se retrouva dans ses bras. Sans plus attendre, les anges disparurent. Kim, estomaquée, se laissa tomber par terre et hurla. Elle s'effondra en larmes en criant le nom de son fils tandis que Dean reprenait doucement connaissance. Il avança à quatre pattes vers sa femme et se coucha à côté d'elle. Il pleura à son tour, incapable de retenir ses émotions plus longtemps.

Leur fils, William, leur a été enlevé. Et ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Rien.


	12. Chapitre 11

Un silence de mort envahissait la maison de Bobby Singer. Kim était assise dans le canapé, les yeux rouges, les mains tremblantes. A côté d'elle, la tenant par les épaules, était installé Dean, les yeux fixant le parquet sans le voir. Debout en face du couple se tenait Sam, les bras croisés, impassible. Bobby quant à lui était installé à son bureau, pensif. Et c'était ainsi depuis que Sam et Bobby étaient rentrés de leur chasse. Cela faisait deux jours que William leur avait été enlevé. Personne n'avait de nouvelles de lui, ni de Castiel. Dean était en colère. Il ne comprenait comment l'ange gardien de son fils avait pu laisser des anges faire ça ! A moins qu'il ne soit dans le coup … Il ne l'espérait pas.

Agacée par ce silence pensant, Kim se dégagea de l'étreinte de Dean et sortit de la maison avec violence. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle erra dans la remise, zigzagant entre les voitures, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'au visage de son fils. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Ils avaient tenté d'invoquer Castiel ou d'autres anges, en vain. Ils avaient essayé de trouver des infos sur Dieu, sur le fait qu'il puisse être remplacé, mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Toutes leurs recherches étaient tombées à l'eau. Et elle n'en pouvait plus. Ses nuits étaient courtes, de plus en plus. Elle était fatiguée. Elle avait besoin de son fils.

Kim marchait tête baissée et elle tapa dans un caillou, l'envoyant valser quelques mètres devant elle. Elle le regarda disparaître sous une voiture dont il manquait la portière et les roues avant. Elle continua de marcher. Ses yeux étaient endoloris. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré et peu dormi. Elle se sentait faible, vulnérable. Soudain, elle entendit du fracas à sa gauche. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit qu'une main posée sur le toit d'une voiture, comme pour retenir un corps tombé. Puis, la main glissa le long d'une vitre et disparue. Elle s'approcha, doucement, n'ayant aucune arme pour se protéger d'une quelconque attaque. Elle réfléchi. La personne derrière cette voiture toute cabossée devait être blessée. Sinon, elle serait déjà partit en courant. Elle continua de s'approcher lentement et entendit quelqu'un tousser et cracher. Elle déglutit, et contourna la voiture.

L'imper beige lui indiqua aussitôt qui était la personne allongée par terre, couverte de sang et crachant ses tripes. Elle se pencha sur Castiel précipitamment, et le maintint contre la voiture.

-Ne bouges pas, Cas ! Je vais chercher de l'aide.

Aussitôt, elle se leva et perçu de nouveau son ami qui crachait du sang. Elle courut jusqu'à la maison et entra, essoufflée. Dean se précipita sur elle, ayant peur qu'elle ne soit poursuivie et blessée.

-Castiel est … blessé. Là-bas.

Elle montra du doigt la direction à prendre pour retrouver l'ange. Dean regarda Bobby et Sam, et ces derniers coururent à l'extérieur pendant que Kim reprenait son souffle. Puis, le couple sortit à son tour et accompagnèrent les deux chasseurs vers l'ange blessé. Dean déglutit en voyant Castiel recouvert de sang et dans les vapes mais il ne dit rien et se contenta d'aider à le porter jusqu'à la maison. Ils le posèrent sur le canapé et découvrirent les blessures de Castiel. Des coupures sur le torse, sur le visage, sur les bras. Des marques de torture. Dean regarda Bobby, le cœur battant, et baissa les yeux. Leur seul espoir était mal en point. Il fallait attendre. Encore.

Castiel reprit doucement conscience lorsque Dean et Kim revinrent de la pharmacie. Ils donnèrent de nouvelles compresses à Bobby qui faisait tout son possible pour stopper l'écoulement de sang de l'arcade de l'ange. Il était bien amoché et il avait besoin de soin.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Dean en voyant les yeux de Castiel s'entrouvrir et se refermer aussitôt.

-Il s'en sort plutôt bien, répondit Bobby. Il a apparemment une côte brisée mais le reste ne sont que des hématomes, des coupures, dû aux coups de poings qu'il s'est prit.

Le visage de Castiel était nettoyé, laissant apparaître les rougeurs, les bleus et les coupures parfois bien profondes. L'ange était faible. Il n'arrivait pas à se réveiller, et ne pouvait apparemment se soigner lui-même. Bobby demanda à ce qu'on l'emmène se reposer dans la chambre forte, histoire que l'ange ne s'échappe pas lorsqu'il aura recouvré ses forces, ce que Dean fit sans rechigner avec l'aide de Sam.

Une journée était encore passée sans que Castiel ne se soit réveillé. Dean se posait des milliers de questions. Pourquoi avait-il été torturé ? Par qui ? Où était-il ? Est-ce que les anges lui ont fait ça ? Comment était-il revenu ici si ses forces étaient si faible ? Comment s'était-il échappé ? Où et qui avait William ? Tant de questions qui mériteraient des réponses. Kim veillait sur Castiel à présent, c'était son tour de garde. Elle n'avait dit aucun mot depuis que l'ange était revenu. Il imaginait qu'elle se posait les mêmes questions. Mais elle était patiente. Bien plus que Dean qui aurait aimé secouer Castiel pour qu'il leur réponde !

Soudain, il perçu le grincement de la porte de la chambre forte et des bruits de pas lents.

-Vas-y doucement, dit une voix douce. Tiens-toi à moi.

Dean alla aussitôt à la porte du sous-sol et aida Kim à supporter le poids de Castiel dans l'escalier. Ils l'emmenèrent sur le canapé et le laissèrent reprendre ses esprits. Tous étaient réunis face à l'ange, prêt à l'écouter. Il fallu quelques minutes avant que l'ange ne soit apte à parler tellement il était perdu.

-Cas, que s'est-il passé ? Murmura Dean.

Castiel ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Puis, il regarda une à une les personnes devant lui, qui attendaient des réponses.

-Je me suis fait attrapé par les anges de Raphaël, dit-il enfin. Ils m'ont torturé et enfermé parce que je les avais trahi, que je m'étais rebellé. Ils ont fait ça dans le but que je ne …

Il gémit un instant lorsqu'il bougea un bras. Kim, assise à côté de lui, lui donna un verre d'eau qu'il bu d'une traite. Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de reprendre, le visage déformé par la douleur.

-Raphaël ne voulait pas que j'intervienne dans l'enlèvement de William.

Dean serra les dents. C'était donc ça ! Il ne dit rien, des larmes de colère dans ses yeux, et laissa l'ange continuer.

-Ils m'ont tout raconté, dit-il en regardant Dean. Et Raphael m'a aussi avoué son projet pour William.

-Il te l'a dit ? Dit Bobby. C'était risqué, non ?

-Non car il comptait me tuer. Mais je ne lui en ai pas … (Il gémit de nouveau et souffla un instant.) Je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps. J'ai réussi à m'échapper. Je ne sais pas exactement comment, ça s'est passé rapidement …

Il baissa les yeux dans l'espoir de se rappeler des détails de son évasion. Tous le regardaient avec attention.

-J'ai tué … J'en ai tué plusieurs …

Il regarda ses mains et il commença à trembler.

-J'ai tué mes frères et sœurs.

-Ils voulaient te tuer les premiers, dit Dean pour rassurer l'ange.

Castiel hocha la tête, pas convaincu, mais cessa de trembler.

-Raphaël va réaliser un rituel qui permettra à William de grandir de dix-neuf ans. C'est un rituel que personne jusqu'ici n'a fait et que par principe, personne ne fait. Il lui … apprendra tout ce qu'il sait donc, William saura marcher, parler, penser. Il sera comme un garçon qui a déjà vécu dix-neuf ans.

Dean avait la bouche grande ouverte et Kim retint un sanglot.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Bobby. Pourquoi pas vingt-ans directement ? Pourquoi dix-neuf ?

-Parce que Raphaël veut le former à devenir le nouveau Dieu avant ses vingt ans. Il veut sans doute qu'il soit prêt à diriger … le paradis comme il se doit. Je suppose qu'il a déjà commencé à lui mettre des souvenirs de la Terre dans la tête.

-Comment il fait ça ? Demanda Dean, la voix tremblante.

-Il lui transfert ses souvenirs. Certains souvenirs, ceux qui pourront lui être utile en tant que nouveau Dieu comme le Jardin, Adam et Eve, les premiers hommes, ce genre de choses.

-Comme un transfert de données, dit Sam.

-En gros, oui.

Un silence se fit dans la pièce. Personne ne savait quoi dire. Et surtout pas Dean et Kim. Ils semblaient désemparés, tous deux ayant les larmes aux yeux, tous deux étant emplis d'une intense colère et d'une profonde tristesse.

-Je suis désolé … Murmura Castiel.

Dean esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête. Il laissa une larme couler sur sa joue et sortit de la maison. Kim ne pu faire autre chose que de le suivre. Ils s'enfermèrent dans l'Impala, enlacés, et ils pleurèrent leur fils disparu.


	13. Chapitre 12

Kim regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Des étoiles étincelaient mais se trouvaient parfois cachées par des nuages gris. Elle n'avait pas envie de penser à son fils mais avait du mal à penser à autre chose. En ce moment même, son fils avait la carrure de celle d'un jeune de dix-neuf ans alors qu'il était né il y a quelques mois. Cela la perturbait. Elle voulait le voir mais elle avait peur. Peur qu'il soit devenu mauvais, corrompu par cet abruti de Raphaël. Elle avait peur de ne jamais retrouver son fils.

D'un côté, elle se demanda à qui il ressemblait le plus maintenant grand. A Dean ou à elle. Elle sourit en imaginant qu'il ressemblait à Dean jeune. Elle aimerait bien, il était si séduisant. Bien qu'il le soit encore, il avait un côté plus rock'n'roll lorsqu'il était jeune. Un côté plus fou et plus irresponsable aussi. Elle aimait la façon dont Dean avait évolué. Le fait d'avoir un enfant l'avait changé, elle ne pouvait le nier.

Et elle aussi, elle avait changé. Elle qui était si sérieuse, si cadrée. C'était les séquelles de sa vie avec Jo. Ce caractère, elle avait été obligée de l'avoir, Jo courant toujours partout. Elle avait toujours l'habitude de se cacher, de fuir, et cela avait souvent fait peur à Kim. Mais aujourd'hui, elle en riait. Elle avait toujours été trop sérieuse, même lorsqu'elle jouait à la poupée avec sa sœur adoptive. Il fallait toujours que ce soit selon certaines règles que Jo ne suivait pas. Combien de fois s'était-elle chamaillée pour des broutilles ? Avec Jo, Kim avait eu la sœur qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Bien qu'elle se soit souvent disputés voire tapées, lorsqu'elles ont grandi, elles étaient inséparables. Et la mort de William Harvelle n'avait fait que les rapprocher encore plus.

Kim se souvint du jour où William avait été brûlé comme tout chasseur décédé. Elle avait vu son père tenir la main d'Ellen et elle avait aussitôt pensé qu'ils seraient, à eux deux, leurs nouveaux parents. Mais cela ne s'est jamais produit. La chasse les avait séparés, puis la mort. Kim l'avait toujours regretté. Elle aurait aimé les pousser à se mettre ensemble, mais Ellen aurait été encore trop touchée par la mort de son mari pour se marier à quelqu'un d'autre.

Jo avait apprit à manier une arme en même temps que Kim. William les y avait entraîné dés qu'elles eurent un peu plus de dix ans. Pour se protéger, sans doute. Et cela leur avait servit. Au début, c'était dangereux et Ellen refusait de laisser les filles utiliser des armes sans William mais Kim finit par savoir tirer, s'entraînant sans relâche pour impressionner son père qu'elle voyait peu. C'était une excellente époque.

Kim laissa couler une larme de mélancolie sur sa joue. Quand elle avait apprit la mort de Jo et de Ellen, elle avait été dévastée. C'était la seule famille qui lui restait et elle l'avait aussi perdue. Mais c'est en parti grâce à cet événement qu'elle s'était remise en couple avec Dean. Elle était effondrée, lui aussi, ils ont couchés ensemble, et ne se sont plus quittés. Elle est tombée enceinte et tout ensuite s'est passé très vite. Sam était mort, ils ont emménagé ensemble, ont fondé une belle petite famille. Bien qu'aujourd'hui, rien ne soit pareil, Kim aimait cette évolution d'elle et de Dean. Ils s'étaient réparés mutuellement. Et heureusement.

Elle baissa les yeux et essuya les larmes sur ses joues. Elle aurait aimé que sa sœur soit là, elle aurait aimé lui parler de ses inquiétudes au sujet de son fils, lui demander de l'aide, qu'elle soit physique ou morale. Mais elle n'était plus là. Aucun des Harvelle n'était en vie. Alors, Kim se leva, se coucha dans le lit, et pleura. Elle avait peur. Peur que toute sa famille se désagrège au fil du temps. Peur que tout ce qu'elle a construit se détruise d'un souffle de vent. Les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, elle se laissa emporter par le sommeil dans l'espoir de ne plus penser à rien.


	14. Chapitre 13

-Tu sais, tu es né dans une grande famille, William.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Marchant à côté de lui, Raphaël, les mains dans les poches. Ils étaient venus dans le paradis calme d'un écrivain qui se baladait dans une forêt avec un carnet de notes. Lentement, Raphaël et William le suivaient tout en discutant sur les familles Winchester et Cyckles.

-Ton père était désigné comme le véhicule de Saint-Michel depuis toujours. Son frère, Sam, était celui de Lucifer. Ils étaient tous deux chargés de provoquer l'Apocalypse lors d'un combat extraordinaire.

Raphaël sourit en pensant à ce que le monde serait devenu si cela s'était vraiment produit.

-Mais ton père a refusé d'être le véhicule.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda William.

-Il était trop orgueilleux. Il ne pensait qu'à lui, il ne voulait pas mourir pour contribuer à l'évolution du monde.

William déglutit.

-Mais son frère, Sam, est devenu Lucifer.

-Et qui était le véhicule de Michel ?

-Adam, le demi-frère de Sam et de Dean. Ton oncle, en quelque sorte. Il est devenu le vaisseau et il aurait dû se battre contre Lucifer.

-Mais Dean est intervenu, dit William, je sais, on m'a raconté.

-Alors on a dû aussi te dire que Sam est coincé dans une cage avec Lucifer et Michel, et que donc, il est mort ?

William hocha la tête.

-Ce qui est archi faux ! S'énerva Raphaël. Sam est vivant. On ne sait comment il est revenu mais il est de retour. Et en ce moment même, il est avec tes parents.

William était un peu perdu mais il comprit une chose : les frères Winchester étaient détestés par les anges.

-Quant à ta mère, elle fait partie d'une longue lignée de chasseurs, reprit Raphaël en s'arrêtant pour contempler un magnifique lac. La lignée Cyckles remonte à il y a des milliers d'années. Plus loin encore que la Winchester qui, à vrai dire, n'a rien d'extraordinaire. C'est plutôt la lignée Campbell qui est importante.

-C'est à dire ? Demanda William, essayant de remettre en ordre les liens familiaux.

-Mary Campbell était la mère de ton père. Ta grand-mère. Elle descendait d'une lignée de chasseurs. Mais elle a prit sa retraite en épousant John Winchester, ton grand-père. Elle a fait un pacte avec un démon pour ramener John à la vie une fois où il s'est fait tué, et elle est morte, brûlée vive, accrochée au plafond de sa maison.

William déglutit et frissonna. C'était répugnant.

-Bref, parlons de la lignée Cyckles à présent, reprit Raphaël. Chasseur de père en fils, blabla, et puis, vint Carl, ton autre grand-père. Le destin voulait qu'il soit le dernier chasseur de sa lignée.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda William.

-Parce que c'est ainsi, il faut bien que ça s'arrête à un moment ou à un autre. Néanmoins, il a eu, avec sa femme droguée, une fille. Ta mère, Kimberley. En naissant, son destin a changé, et donc celui de la lignée aussi. Il était donc écrit qu'elle aurait un enfant avec Dean et que cet enfant, toi, sera désigné comme le nouveau Dieu.

-Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas un autre bébé ?

-Si je viens de te raconter des choses sur tes origines, c'était pour tu ne pose pas cette question. Tu es le fruit de l'amour du véhicule de Michel et de la dernière chasseuse Cyckles. Cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement, il fallait que ce soit toi.

William hocha la tête en regardant un oiseau se poser à quelques mètres de lui.

-Personnellement, j'aime bien penser que cette destinée a été créée dans le but d'emmerder Dean Winchester. Mais ce n'est que mon avis personnel.

-Pourquoi le haïssez-vous tant ?

-Il a empêché l'Apocalypse ! Mais je vais la remettre en route. Il faut que l'Apocalypse se réalise.

-Pourquoi ?

Raphaël soupira.

-Parce que ton prédécesseur l'a décidé ainsi. Pas d'autres questions ? Il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

William avait un tas d'autres questions. Mais il ne pu les poser. Raphaël le téléporta sur Terre, dans la maison de Bobby Singer. William y vit quatre hommes, un homme assez âgé avec une casquette, un grand aux cheveux longs, un brun en imper et un autre, des cheveux courts et blonds et qui lui semblait étrangement familier. Une femme était assise dans le canapé, le visage déformé par ce qui semblait être de la tristesse.

-Voici ta famille, dit Raphaël. Sur le canapé, c'est ta mère.

-Kimberley Cyckles, murmura William, pour retenir leur nom.

-Assit à côté d'elle, c'est ton ange-gardien, Castiel.

-Castiel, chuchota William.

-Debout en face, ce sont les frères Winchester. Le brun c'est Sam et le blond, c'est Dean. Ton père.

-Dean et Sam Winchester …

-Et dans le fauteuil, c'est Robert Singer, un ami de ta famille.

-Robert Singer …

William pensa à ses prénoms. William Robert Samuel. A présent, il connaissait les visages de ces prénoms. Sauf William.

-Et pourquoi sont-ils triste ? Demanda-t-il.

-Parce qu'ils ne pensent qu'à eux, comme d'habitude.

Raphaël posa sa main sur l'épaule de William et les revoilà dans le bureau du nouveau shérif sur paradis.

-Tu peux disposer, dit Raphaël à son protégé. Je te rappellerai si j'ai besoin de toi.

William sourit et partit du bureau. Il voulait retourner sur Terre. Et il savait comment. En transférant leurs souvenirs, les anges lui avaient transmis le pouvoir de se téléporter. Mais il ne le montrait pas, ni le disait. Personne ne devait le savoir. Il n'était pas censé avoir ces pouvoirs, pas encore. Mais William en profitait.

Il descendit dans la maison de Bobby, au milieu du salon. Aussitôt, les cinq personnes s'éveillèrent et le menacèrent avec chacun une arme différente : fusil, poignard, lame d'ange, simple pistolet et couteau. Deux armes seulement pouvaient le blesser, enfin, selon Raphaël. Le couteau tueur de démon que tient Dean et la lame que tient Castiel. Mais William leva les mains vers le ciel, prouvant qu'il ne voulait aucun mal à ces personnes.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda Dean d'une voix grave, les sourcils froncés.

William regarda sa mère dans le canapé, et réalisa qu'il avait ses yeux. Il esquissa un sourire et regarda son père avec attention.

-Je suis ton fils.


	15. Chapitre 14

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Cria Dean. T'es qui ?

-Je viens de te le dire, répondit William en reculant sous la menace du couteau. Je suis ton fils, William.

-Prouve-le !

Entre temps, Kim s'était levée mais Dean l'avait empêché de s'approcher du jeune homme arrivé de nulle part. Bobby s'était avancé devant Sam et Castiel et tous tenaient fermement leur arme.

-Je m'appelle William Robert Samuel Winchester, commença William. William est le prénom du père de la meilleure amie de ma mère. Robert est votre nom, et Samuel est le votre, dit-il en pointant Bobby et Sam du doigt. Je suis né le vingt-deux septembre deux-mille dix à Calgary, au Canada. Ma mère est Kimberley Cyckles, mon père est Dean Winchester.

-Tout le monde peut savoir ça ! Hurla Dean.

-Dean, s'il te plait … Murmura Kim.

-Non, il doit encore faire ses preuves.

William soupira, il baissa ses bras endoloris mais les releva aussitôt en voyant le couteau s'approcher de lui.

-Écoutez, je connais tout sur vous. Les anges m'ont tout dit, m'ont tout apprit. Je peux vous assurer que je suis votre fils.

Castiel s'approcha de l'enfant en titubant et posa sa main sur son front. Il ferma les yeux et lu l'intérieur de son esprit. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, il hocha la tête vers Dean, et Kim se précipita de prendre William dans ses bras. Dean déglutit, ne voulant pas s'approcher, de peur que ce soit un complot, mais Sam le regarda et d'un coup de tête, il lui dit de faire pareil que sa femme. Dean soupira, remit son couteau à sa place et prit les épaules de Kim. Il n'osait pas enlacer cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Qu'il ne semblait pas connaître. Quand Kim s'écarta, tous virent son visage couvert de larmes de joie. William les essuya de la même façon que Dean. Ce dernier s'en aperçu et commença à être convaincu. Mais il avait besoin de plus de preuves.

-Tu aimes quoi comme musique ? Demanda-t-il.

-Sérieusement, Dean ? Dit Sam en riant.

-Je veux savoir si c'est vraiment mon fils.

William lâcha sa mère et se plaça devant son père. Il faisait à deux centimètres près la même taille que lui. Il avait les mêmes cheveux, le même nez. Les yeux de Kim. Il ne faisait aucun doute et pourtant, Dean n'était pas convaincu.

-Je sais que cela peut paraître dingue mais je t'assure que c'est moi. Je me souviens de cette maison, on y est venu pour nous protéger car un démon est venu vous prévenir qu'on voulait me tuer. Je sais qu'il y a une chambre forte au sous-sol, qu'il y a deux chambres à l'étage, que le frigo est remplit de bières. Tu veux savoir quelles musiques j'aime ? Il semblerait que j'aime le vieux rock, et j'ai un nom de groupe qui me vient en tête : Foreigner. Est-ce que ça te va ?

Dean ne su que répondre. Il déglutit, sentit les larmes monter aux yeux. Cela ne pouvait pas être de la comédie. Même un ange observateur ne saurait pas que ce groupe était le préféré de John Winchester. Dean dû se rendre à l'évidence. Ce jeune homme était bien son fils. Il se contenta néanmoins de hocher la tête, de s'éloigner et de laisser le jeune homme expliquer ce qu'il lui ai arrivé.

-Vous voulez sûrement des réponses, dit William en regardant ses proches reprendre leur place. J'ai été enlevé sous les ordres d'un ange qui s'appelle Raphaël pour qu'il puisse me former en tant que nouveau Dieu. Il m'a transmit ce qu'il savait de la Terre et m'a donné des informations concernant mes origines, ma famille, ma lignée. Il m'a forgé à votre image apparemment puisque j'aime des choses que vous aimez. Mais il m'a donné quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû avoir.

Tous restèrent attentif au discours du jeune homme qui sourit.

-Il m'a donné quelques pouvoirs.

Castiel s'avança aussitôt.

-Quels genres de pouvoirs ?

-Je sais juste que je peux me téléporter, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de tester les autres.

-J'ai besoin d'être soigner, dit Castiel. Peut-être en es-tu capable.

William haussa les épaules et posa deux doigts, instinctivement, sur le front de Castiel. Aussitôt, les coupures se refermèrent et toutes traces de lutte disparurent du corps de l'ange déchu. Dean, Kim et Bobby furent surprit. Seul Sam ne laissa apparaître aucune émotion, comme toujours. Castiel, quant à lui, remercia gentiment le jeune homme qui lui lança un « de rien » en haussant les épaules.

-Comment ça se fait qu'il a des pouvoirs ? Demanda Dean à Castiel.

-Je pense que les anges lui ont transmit sans le vouloir, comme il l'a dit. Mais dans ce cas, c'est étrange qu'ils ne s'en soient pas encore aperçu.

Dean hocha la tête.

-Est-ce qu'on peut parler en privé tous les trois ? Demanda William à l'adresse de Dean et Kim.

Le couple hocha la tête à l'unisson et ils emmenèrent William au sous-sol.

-J'avoue avoir un peu peur de cette histoire de dieu, tout ça, dit William.

-On te comprend, dit Dean. Mais ils t'ont sûrement expliqué pourquoi toi.

-Ils m'ont dit que c'était le destin. Que votre union était sacrée.

Dean rit. Nadriel leur avait dit la même chose. Kim s'approcha de son fils et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu sais, on a vu beaucoup de choses, ton père et moi. On a vu nos amis, notre famille mourir. On a affronté de nombreuses créatures. Et on a raccroché. Je suis tombée enceinte alors que Dean était encore considéré comme le vaisseau de Saint Michel et lorsque Sam est tombé dans la cage, il est venu me rejoindre et on est partit loin d'ici afin de t'élever loin de toutes les horreurs qu'on a vu. Mais la chasse ne nous quitte jamais vraiment.

-Si vous m'aviez pas eu …

-Cela n'a rien à voir, dit Dean. C'est plutôt si la Destinée n'avait pas décidé de tout changer au dernier moment, alors on n'en serait pas là. Mais tu as le droit de choisir.

-Comment ça ? Demanda William.

-Sam et moi avions défié et modifié notre destin. Nous étions censé nous laisser posséder par des trous duc qui voulaient se battre, mais on s'en est sortit autrement. On a déjoué le destin, on l'a envoyé valser. Tu as le droit de faire pareil si tu le souhaite.

William déglutit.

-Raphaël m'a dit …

-Raphaël est un trou duc, l'interrompit Dean. Tu peux me croire ou pas, c'est comme tu veux. Mais tu es mon fils et je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Personne n'a le droit de décider de ton destin à part toi et toi seul.

William lança un regard à sa mère qui lui prit la main.

-On se battra, ensemble, s'il le faut, dit Kim.

-Alors, je peux décider de devenir Dieu ou de mourir, c'est ça ?

-Tu ne mourras pas. Tu peux décider de suivre Raphaël, de te laisser former pour être le nouveau Dieu, ou bien, tu peux décider de rester avec nous. C'est toi qui vois.

William tentait de peser le pour et le contre. Il se sentait menacé, quelque soit le choix qu'il ferait. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il ne pouvait pas décider maintenant. Kim l'embrassa sur la joue en ne lâchant pas sa main et murmura :

-Ton père et moi, nous serons toujours là pour toi.

Dean posa une main sur l'épaule de William et sourit.

-Nous sommes une famille, et une famille n'abandonne jamais.


	16. Chapitre 15

William discutait avec Bobby sur le pistolet avec lequel il l'avait menacé. Quand il eu apprit que c'était le Colt, il esquissa un sourire et déglutit. En fait, trois armes auraient pu le tuer toute à l'heure. Pendant ce temps, Kim et Sam faisaient la cuisine comme si de rien était. Kim avait retrouvé la parole et racontait des anecdotes de l'année passé à son beau-frère. Quant à Dean, il regardait son fils de la cuisine et se demanda quel camp il choisira. Il espérait que Raphaël lui avait enseigné les valeurs de la famille.

Ce calme paisible ne dura cependant pas. En quelques secondes, la maison s'obscurcit et trembla. Les fenêtres montraient un extérieur noir comme la nuit et Bobby rechargea le Colt aussitôt. Dean sortit son couteau et Castiel sa lame. Sam et Kim partirent vers le salon pour reprendre leur arme respective. William resta en retrait sous les ordres de son père. Tous étaient en alerte. Et la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

Entrèrent deux démons, deux filles, deux gars. Puis, Crowley. Le nouveau Satan en personne. Le roi de l'Enfer. Dean lança un regard à Sam et resserra l'emprise de ses doigts sur le couteau de Ruby.

-Quel charmant accueil, dit Crowley en s'avança en face des frères Winchester. Je pensais qu'en tant que nouveau roi de l'Enfer, j'aurais le droit à un peu plus de respect.

-Tu auras du respect quand il neigera en enfer ! Dit Sam.

-Oh, si ce n'est que cela, je peux résoudre ce petit problème.

-Que veux-tu ? Lança Castiel, sa lame dans la main.

-Range ça, mon mignon, tu vas te blesser.

Castiel serra les dents, tout comme Dean.

-Allez, vous ne voulez pas plaisanter avant que je vous transforme en poussière ? Dit Crowley, joyeusement.

Mais personne ne répondit par la positive. Les armes étaient bien empoignées, toutes en direction des démons.

-Si vous tenez tant à vous battre alors, on va se battre, reprit Crowley, un tantinet déçu. Mais laissez-moi vous dire une chose. Vous ne réussirez pas à m'empêcher de tuer ce jeune là.

Il pointa William du doigt. Aussitôt, le jeune homme s'avança mais sa mère le bloqua de son bras libre.

-Ne t'approche pas, dit-elle en fixant Crowley.

-Mais c'est moi qu'ils veulent, répondit William. Si je me rend, il ne vous feront rien.

-Et ils te tueront, reprit Kim.

William déglutit. S'il pouvait sauver sa famille et ses amis alors, autant le faire, non ? Autant mourir si ce n'est pour protéger ceux que l'on aime. Ses parents étaient sûrement d'accord mais comme le disait Raphaël, leur famille était trop importante à leurs yeux pour la sacrifier. William comprenait. On leur avait enlevé leur fils et il ne vont pas laisser d'autres créatures faire de même. Il s'avança à la hauteur de sa mère pour montrer qu'il était de la partie. Il regarda Crowley froidement et le démon rit.

-Vous avez l'air prêt à vous battre contre moi. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

D'un signe de main, il ordonna à ses sbires d'attaquer les habitants de cette petite maison de Sioux Falls. Ils ne se firent pas prier et se jetèrent aussitôt sur Sam et Dean qui n'en firent qu'une bouchée. Dean lança son couteau dans la poitrine de l'un pendant que Sam assommait l'autre et prenait le couteau du corps du premier pour tuer le deuxième.

Deux démons étaient morts. Deux autres restaient aux côtés de Crowley pendant que quatre autres arrivaient vers les chasseurs. Kim tira des cartouches de sel dans ceux qui s'avançaient trop près tandis que Bobby essayaient de ne pas gaspiller les balles du Colt. Castiel se battaient assidument mais tua le démon d'une simple pression de la maison. William qui avait observé le comportement de l'ange se demanda s'il pouvait faire de même.

A chaque fois qu'un démon mourait, un autre apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Dean et Sam étaient couverts de sang à l'avant et Dean se fit plaquer contre un mur tandis que Sam était occupé avec un autre démon. William entendait les gémissements de son père et sans réfléchir, il traversa le petit champ de bataille sous le regard affolé de sa mère, et fit le même geste que Castiel : poser sa main à plat sur le front de sa victime. Et cela fonctionna. Le démon brûla de l'intérieur. Dean tomba à terre et William se tourna vers Sam qui étaient sur le point de se faire trancher la gorge. William refit le même geste et le démon mourut aussitôt.

Crowley regardait le spectacle. Il vit Castiel tuer ses démons avec sa lame et sa main mais ne s'en inquiéta pas. Par contre, lorsqu'il vit que le fils de son ennemi juré à savoir, Dean Winchester, réussissait lui aussi à tuer les démons de la même façon que les anges, il prit peur. Il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible. Il ordonna à ses démons de se replier et recula en voyant ses adversaires s'avancer.

-J'ignorai que le petit avait des pouvoirs, dit-il.

-Casse-toi, pourriture ! Grogna Dean.

-Tu pourrais être un peu plus poli, tu ne penses pas ?

Dean s'avança avec le couteau dans les mains, le regard haineux, et Crowley leva les mains en l'air.

-C'est bon, je m'en vais, dit-il.

Il sortit de la maison mais se retourna au dernier moment, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Une dernière chose : je pense que ce serait une bonne idée de vérifier que Sam a encore son âme. Au plaisir.

Et il se volatilisa. Dean se tourna vers Sam, ainsi que Kim, William, Castiel et Bobby.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? S'énerva Dean.

-Mais me regarde pas comme ça, je n'en sais rien !

Dean se tourna vers Castiel qui haussa les épaules. A ce moment, quelqu'un tomba. Kim se précipita vers son fils qui saignait du nez. Dean s'avança aussi, et toucha son front.

-Il est bouillant, murmura-t-il. Castiel, tu peux faire quelque chose.

-J'ai bien peur que non, dit l'ange. Il est déchargé. Ses pouvoirs lui prennent trop d'énergie.

-Comment ça se fait qu'il ai autant de pouvoirs ? Demanda Bobby.

-Je pense que c'est parce qu'il est en train de devenir Dieu.


	17. Chapitre 16

William se réveilla lentement. Il avait mal à la tête et se sentait faible. Il ne comprenait pourquoi il était ainsi. Il passa sa main sous son nez mais ne vit aucune trace du sang qui avait coulé. Il soupira et se redressa. Il était dans la chambre que ses parents avaient réservés chez Bobby Singer. Il regarda la table de chevet et y vit le porte-feuille de son père. Il le prit et l'ouvrit. La première chose qu'il y vit fut une carte d'identité avec une photo de lui plus jeune. Mais le nom de Dean Winchester n'y était pas inscrit. A la place, c'était celui d'un certain Robert Johnson. Un nom passe partout et sûrement pas le seul qu'avait emprunté son père. Il tourna la page et tomba sur une photo. Dean, Kim et William à la maternité. William sourit et sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il aurait aimé vieillir auprès de ses parents. Il aurait aimé que toute cette histoire ne se produise pas. Il aurait aimé être un garçon normal, avec un père et une mère aimants.

Mais comme Raphaël lui avait dit, ce n'était pas possible d'être normal lorsque l'on venait d'une famille de chasseur. La chasse ne nous quitte jamais. On peut s'en séparer comme Kim et Dean l'avait fait mais on voit comment cela s'est terminé. Ils n'ont pu vivre qu'une seule année heureux et loin de ce cauchemar. Ils ont à peine profité de leur sérénité qu'ils ont dû repartir pour protéger leur fils.

William était désolé. Il ferma le porte-feuille et laissa couler une larme sur sa joue. Il aurait aimé dire à ses parents qu'il voulait rester avec eux mais il y avait tellement d'enjeux. Si jamais il refusait d'être Dieu, Raphaël le traquerait, lui et ses parents, jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le souhaite. Mais ce serait la même chose s'il acceptait. Dean n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber, il trouverait un moyen de ramener son fils sur Terre, qu'importe ce qui lui en coûterait. Il était persévérant et la famille passait avant tout.

Le fils de Dean avait hérité de cette qualité et de cette faiblesse apparemment. Il ferait tout pour empêcher sa famille de mourir, même si cela signifiait se sacrifier. Il ne la connaissait pas bien et pourtant, son devoir était de les protéger. Il était un Winchester. Voilà ce qu'était la vrai destinée de cette lignée. Mourir pour la famille. Mourir par amour.

William pleurait. Il ne supporterait pas que sa famille paye les conséquences de ses actes. Alors, il irait au paradis, avec ou sans aide, et il affronterait Raphaël. Il ne voulait pas être le Dieu dont le paradis avait besoin. Il voulait être simplement le fils d'une famille de chasseur. Il voulait être quelqu'un de normal – aussi normal que possible du moins – et mourir de vieillesse. Ou mourir en protégeant les personnes qu'il aime. Voilà ce qu'il était. Et il envoyait baladait cette fichue destinée. Il n'en voulait pas. Pas si cela le séparait de sa famille. Il en avait rien à faire des problèmes angéliques. Ce qu'il voulait, c'est être lui, être William Winchester, un point c'est tout.

Il se leva, déterminé. Son mal de tête semblait être passé et sa vulnérabilité avait disparue. Il descendit l'escalier et se positionna au milieu de la salle, où tout ses proches l'attendaient. Il hocha la tête en direction de son père et il comprit. Il était prêt. Prêt à défier son destin et celle de sa lignée.


	18. Chapitre 17

-Je vais aller voir Raphaël et lui dire que je refuse son offre.

Dean esquissa un sourire et s'approcha de son fils. Il lui tapota la joue et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Ça, c'est mon fils.

William sentit son cœur se serrer. Il sourit, et eu envie de pleurer. Sa mère s'approcha et sourit en lui prenant la main. Dean s'écarta et se tourna vers Castiel.

-Tu l'accompagnes ? Dit-il.

-Je me ferais une joie de remettre Raphaël à sa place.

-Alors, c'est partit, dit William, enjoué à l'idée de défier son mentor.

Castiel sourit et attendit que Kim ait terminé d'enlacer son fils pour voler jusqu'au paradis. William murmura un « à bientôt » à l'assemblée autour de lui et il disparu avec Castiel.

Castiel et William se retrouvèrent dans le paradis de Ken Lay, le quartier général de Raphaël. William avança, les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant. Castiel, ayant remarqué les symptômes du stress, posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et hocha la tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je veille sur toi.

William déglutit et esquissa un sourire. Il avança de nouveau et monta les escaliers. L'ange suivit et ils se retrouvèrent devant un Raphaël affalé dans un fauteuil et sirotant un verre d'un alcool foncé. William serra les poings et s'approcha dangereusement.

-Je vois que tu n'es pas seul, dit Raphaël en regardant Castiel avec mépris.

-Je refuse ton offre.

Raphael rit et posa son verre. Il entremêla ses doigts entre eux et regarda William.

-Et pourquoi cela ? Dit-il.

-Je ne veux pas que tu m'apprennes à être Dieu, répondit William. Je veux rester avec ma famille.

-La famille, rit Raphaël. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi la famille est la valeur la plus importante aux yeux des Winchester.

-Parce que c'est celle qui te donne une raison de vivre chaque jour. C'est pour elle que tu te bats. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Et pourquoi cela ? Demanda Raphaël.

-Parce que tu as décimé la tienne.

Raphaël serra les dents et jeta un regard à Castiel. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de son sirop brun et sourit.

-Mais tu devras affronter ta destinée, un jour ou l'autre, reprit Raphael en haussant les sourcils. Tu ne pourras pas y échapper.

-Je suis un Winchester et je choisis moi-même ma destinée.

A ce moment, des anges arrivèrent de tous les côtés et Castiel n'attendit pas un instant de plus pour protéger William de l'attaque. Il se battit de toutes ses forces, tua ses frères et sœurs qui avaient mit leur confiance en Raphaël, tandis que William se battait avec le nouveau shérif du paradis. Il lui asséna des coups de poings, et fit saigner le visage de l'archange qui n'arrivait plus à répliquer.

-Tu n'as aucun droit de prendre le pouvoir sur le paradis, dit William, en frappant son mentor dans les côtes. C'est à Dieu de décider qui commande.

De son nez ainsi que de sa joue coulaient de longs filets de sang. Mais cela n'empêcha pas William de frapper à nouveau, et Raphaël gémit en crachant du sang. Castiel avait de multiples blessures au visage et du sang plein son imper mais il s'en était sortit et regardait son protégé.

-C'est à moi de décider qui commande.

Il posa sa paume sur le front de Raphaël et fit sortir sa grâce de son corps. Castiel se couvrit les yeux, éblouit par une lumière aussi intense. William tua Raphael de la même façon que Michel avait tué Anna il y a déjà plus d'un an. Et Castiel comprit.

William regarda un instant le corps de Raphael s'effondrer à ses pieds et vit ses ailes recouvrir les murs de la pièce avec ceux des autres anges tués par Castiel. Il se tourna vers son ami, les larmes aux yeux, et déglutit. Castiel s'approcha et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Comment j'ai fais ça ? Demanda William, effrayé.

-Je pense que tu es un archange à présent.

William soupira et déglutit, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Alors, la machine était en route. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter.

-Donc, un nouveau Dieu arrive, reprit-il.

Castiel ne put faire autre chose que hocher la tête. Mais il avait une idée. Il n'en parla pas, il préférait attendre. Et pendant ce temps, leurs plaies s'étaient refermées. D'un commun accord, il sourirent et retournèrent dans la maison de Bobby Singer, à l'extérieur de la petite ville de Sioux Falls dans le Dakota du Sud.

-Papa, maman, je peux vous parler une minute, demanda William après avoir conté à ses proches les événements qui s'étaient produits au paradis.

Dean et Kim acceptèrent, heureux de revoir leur fils en vie et en bonne santé. Ils allèrent à l'extérieur de la maison et William commença à stresser de nouveau. Il fit craquer ses doigts alors que ses parents attendaient qu'il fasse le premier pas.

-Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose …

-Oui, on attend que ça, dit Dean en souriant.

Kim lui lança un regard lui indiquant de se taire et il se racla la gorge, désolé.

-Je ne vous ai pas dit comment j'ai tué Raphaël.

Il se tu un instant et soupira.

-Je l'ai tué en lui enlevant sa grâce, reprit-il. De la même façon qu'un archange peut tuer un ange.

Dean ne sembla pas comprendre tout de suite au contraire de Kim qui déglutit.

-Comme Michel avec Anna, murmura-t-elle.

Dean regarda sa femme puis son fils et fronça les sourcils.

-Attends, tu veux dire que tu es un archange ? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant grands les yeux.

William, gêné, hocha simplement la tête en évitant le regard de son père.

-Je ne peux pas échapper à mon destin, même si je suis un Winchester.

-Tu ne peux peut-être pas y échapper, dit Dean en prenant son fils par les épaules, mais tu peux peut-être le retarder.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et l'invita à entrer dans la maison. William lança un regard interrogateur à sa mère qui hocha les épaules, ignorant de quoi son mari voulait parler.


	19. Chapitre 18

-Cas, tu te souviens de ce dont on avait parlé ?

Dean avait demandé cela aussitôt en ouvrant la porte de la maison de Bobby. Sam et Bobby qui lisaient des espèces de grimoires relevèrent la tête et regardèrent Castiel.

-Nous avons trouvé un sortilège, en effet, dit-il.

-Très bien, dit Dean en souriant. Approche, Will.

William s'approcha de son père, laissant sa mère en retrait dans la cuisine.

-On s'est dit que tu voudrais avoir une enfance, dit Dean. Alors, j'ai demandé à Bobby, Sam et Castiel de chercher un sort pouvant te faire rajeunir.

-Me faire rajeunir ? S'écria William. Mais comment c'est possible ?

-Rien est impossible quand on lit les bons bouquins.

Dean se tourna vers Sam et hocha la tête, l'autorisant donc à prendre la parole.

-Il ne pourra pas te ramener à l'âge que tu avais avant mais il peut te rajeunir de dix ans, c'est déjà pas mal.

William sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il sentit sa mère s'approcher dans son dos et poser une main sur son épaule.

\- Néanmoins, je voudrais te proposer une autre option.

William regarda son père et hocha la tête, attentif.

-Soit tu rajeuni de dix ans, tu vis une vie normale jusqu'à vingt ans. Soit, tu ne rajeuni pas et tu attend une petite année avant de devenir le chef suprême.

William ne réfléchit pas plus d'une minute et accepta la première proposition, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Kim sourit et prit la main de son fils.

-Tu pourras rester avec nous onze ans de plus, murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

William la regarda et voulut la prendre dans ses bras. Il se retint et regarda Sam.

-De quoi a-t-on besoin pour ce sort ? Demanda-t-il.

-Du sang de la génitrice, dit Bobby, de la personne à rajeunir mélangé à un bouton de rose écrasé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Demanda Kim, un couteau dans la main, prête à donner son sang pour garder son fils.

-On attend l'accord de William … Commença Castiel … Ainsi que de Sam.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'accord de Sam était demandé.

-Il faut que le sort soit lancé par un être dont l'âme a été retirée, reprit Castiel. Et il semblerait que ton frère n'ai plus la sienne.

Dean serra les dents et les poings. Ce qu'avait dit Crowley était donc vrai ?

-On en parlera plus tard, si vous voulez bien, dit William. J'aimerais poser une condition ou deux à ce … rajeunissement.

Dean regarda Sam d'un air inquiet un instant avant de tourner son regard vers fils.

-J'aimerais ne rien oublier de ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours tout en oubliant mes pouvoirs. C'est possible ?

Il posa cette question directement à Castiel qui hocha la tête.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir te souvenir ? Demanda Dean.

-Oui, papa, je suis sûr. Je veux savoir ce qu'il en coûte de diriger pour servir ses propres intérêts. Je ne veux pas être comme Raphaël.

Dean esquissa un sourire et Kim s'approcha.

-C'est toi qui choisis, dit-elle en posa sa main sur la joue de son fils.

-Et je voudrais que quelqu'un me représente là haut, ajouta-t-il. Castiel, tu penses pouvoir faire ça pour moi ?

Castiel resta figé, ne sachant quoi répondre.

-J'en serais honoré.

William sourit et regarda sa mère. Il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras. Kim mit son cou dans celui de son fils, exactement comme elle le faisait avec Dean. Quand elle détacha de lui, il lui sourit gentiment, et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle laissa place à Dean qui sourit. Il prit son fils dans ses bras, une main derrière son crâne, une autre dans le dos.

-On sera toujours là pour toi, Will, n'en doute jamais.

William déglutit et laissa couler une larme. Il se détacha de son père et prit la main de sa mère.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.


	20. Chapitre 19

Tous les ingrédients étaient fins prêts. William se tenait debout devant Sam qui remuait une dernière fois l'étrange mixture. Sam jeta un coup d'œil à son neveu qui respirait lentement pour ne pas se laisser envahir par la peur. Il lut la formule du livre à voix haute, et la potion commença à bouillir dans le petit bol. Il le prit dans les mains et le tendit à William qui déglutit, dégoûté. Il lança un regard à ses parents, derrière lui, tout en prenant le bol précautionneusement. Il fixa ensuite le breuvage et ferma les yeux quand il commença à le boire. Il le but jusqu'à la dernière goutte, comme il l'était dit dans le livre, et il posa le bol sur le bureau. Il se sentait nauséeux. La potion avait un goût horrible mais il ne savait pas si c'était pour cela qu'il avait envie de vomir. Il se sentit planer quelques secondes avant de tomber au sol, évanoui.

Dean le prit précipitamment et l'allongea aussitôt sur le canapé. En quelques minutes, Sam, Bobby, Kim, Dean et Castiel virent le corps de William rapetisser et son visage rajeunir. Kim avait prit la main de son mari, inquiète des effets que la potion pourrait avoir sur son fils. Dean serra sa main tout en espérant ne pas avoir fait une bêtise. Mais apparemment non puisque au bout de cinq minutes allongé sur le divan, William s'éveilla, et sembla être âgé de neuf ans. Dean soupira de bonheur et Kim alla vers son fils et le prit dans ses bras. William lui rendit son étreinte et regarda son père, heureux, qui lui offrit un sourire.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est normal, dit-il d'une voix étonnamment plus aiguë, mais j'ai soudain très faim.

Dean rit et Bobby partit dans la cuisine. Kim caressait le visage de son fils à présent beaucoup plus petit qu'elle. Sam était toujours derrière le bureau, pensif, ne prenant aucunement part à la joie des autres personnes de la pièce. Castiel, quant à lui, regardait son futur patron avec respect.

Quand Bobby revint de la cuisine avec un sandwich jambon, beurre et fromage, William sentit son ventre crier encore plus famine. Il prit le sandwich et l'engloutit en quelques secondes. Dans ce geste, Kim reconnu Dean. Ce dernier fut demandé par Castiel qui l'emmena à l'écart pour parler.

-Je continuerai de veiller sur lui, Dean. Ainsi que sur Kim et toi.

-Tu as sûrement beaucoup de boulot qui t'attend au paradis maintenant, avoua Dean.

-Oui, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de te venir en aide si tu as besoin.

Dean tapota l'épaule de Castiel et le remercia.

-Comment on fait pour Sam ? Demanda-t-il en regardant son frère.

-Je ne sais pas, je me renseignerai.

Dean hocha la tête et se sépara de Castiel pour retourner au près de sa famille. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui restait en retrait. Il avait beaucoup de peine pour lui.

-Je sais que je n'ai plus que onze ans à vivre avec vous et je compte bien profiter à fond, dit William. Je souhaitais vous remercier, chacun de vous, pour m'avoir permit de rester. Je sais bien que mon boulot de Dieu ne sera pas de tout repos, loin de là, mais j'essayerais de descendre sur Terre dés que je le pourrais. Je pourrais peut-être partir en chasse avec vous, qui sait ?

Dean, Kim et Bobby se mirent à rire et William regarda Castiel.

-Veille bien sur le paradis en mon absence, Cas. Je te fais confiance.

Castiel déglutit et esquissa un sourire en hochant la tête.

-J'ai apprit des choses ces derniers jours et j'ai conscience de la chance que j'ai d'être là avec vous et d'avoir une famille aussi soudée. J'ai aussi conscience des risques de la vie et je voudrais apprendre des trucs de chasseurs, histoire d'être prêt.

Dean le regarda, incrédule, et sourit.

-Pas tout de suite, attend au moins d'avoir mué.

Nouveaux éclats de rire. William regarda son oncle de l'autre côté du bureau et se leva. Il s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main.

-Merci d'avoir accepté de faire la potion, dit-il.

Sam sourit et prit la main de son neveu qui la prit avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Sam, surprit, ne lui rendit pas tout de suite son étreinte mais finit par mettre ses mains dans le dos de l'enfant. Il s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et William sourit. Il alla vers sa mère qui le prit contre elle. Tout était entré dans l'ordre. Tout sauf l'âme de Sam. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet du moment. Tous profité du retour de William et Kim commença à préparer à manger avec Sam pour ne plus le laisser de côté. William jouait avec son père et Bobby à un jeu de cartes. Castiel quant à lui, était partit rejoindre le paradis et prendre la place que le prochain Dieu lui a confié. Tout allait bien.


	21. Épilogue

Après quelques jours de plus passés chez Bobby, la petite famille Winchester était repartit vivre dans sa maison à Calgary. Dean et Kim s'était occupé de la chambre de William afin de la rendre plus habitable pour un enfant de neuf ans. Leur vie eut tout l'air d'être normale mais cela ne durerait pas. Dean avait demandé quelques semaines de tranquillité afin de profiter de sa famille quelques temps. Mais il savait qu'il devrait repartir. La chasse les attendaient, Sam et lui. Et une âme attendait de reprendre son corps quelque part. Il avait une nouvelle mission qui revenait à sauver Sam, encore. Quant à Castiel, il semblait introuvable pour le moment mais il avait sûrement de l'ordre à remettre au paradis.

Entre deux chasses, il arrivait à Dean et à Sam de rester quelques jours chez les Winchester. Ce genre de journées se passaient à merveille. Ils jouaient à la console, regardaient des films ou ils allaient voir un match de base-ball. Kim aimait cette vie. Dean n'était jamais absent très longtemps. Parfois, il lui manquait mais il l'appelait chaque jour, pour la rassurer et se rassurer lui-même.

Kim avait trouvé un travail en tant que photographe pour un journal local. Elle s'y plaisait beaucoup et cela lui permettait de subvenir aux besoins de sa famille honnêtement. Dean, quand il ramenait de l'argent, c'était souvent parce qu'il arnaquait des gens au billard. Mais elle s'en fichait.

William était heureux. Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait. Il commença à aller à l'école et entra directement au collège. Il était instruit et intelligent, plus que les autres enfants. Sûrement grâce à l'apprentissage des anges. Cela ne le dérangeait pas d'être le plus jeune de sa classe. Il se sentait plus fort ainsi.

Après quelques mois à vivre à Calgary, Kimberley fit un test de grossesse. Et la nouvelle fut grande. Contrairement à ce que leur avait dit Castiel et Nadriel des mois auparavant, elle aurait un second enfant. Dean revenait chez lui plus souvent, ne voulant laisser sa femme s'occuper de la maison toute seule. Mais la plupart du temps, quand il était absent, William, maintenant âgé de dix ans, prenait la relève et aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait sa mère.

Tout était redevenu normal. Enfin, aussi normal que cela puisse être. Même l'âme de Sam avait finit par retrouver sa place, au grand regret de son hôte. Dean et Kim semblaient être aux anges. Et encore plus lorsque leur petite fille vit le jour. Alors, comme un dernier hommage, il décidèrent de la nommer des trois prénoms des femmes qu'ils aimaient le plus dans le monde entier : Ellen Johanna Mary Winchester. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.


End file.
